


Дар

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Восток начинает небывалое празднество. По этому поводу город наводнили всевозможные артисты: танцоры, факиры, заклинатели, акробаты. Каждый имеет талант, каждый хочет коснуться восточной сказки, но ворота дворца откроются только для избранных. И Дженсен намерен попасть в их число.





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Bosaya maya  
>  **Гамма:** terebellum  
>  **Размер:** миди (~ 19500 слов)  
>  **Пейринг:** Джаред/Дженсен  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** фэнтези, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** R

Дженсен еще издалека увидел, как в воздух взлетают огненные шары. Они вскидывались в безоблачное небо, замирали в нем, а затем раскручивались и взрывались под восторженные возгласы далекой толпы.  
Факир. Еще один.  
Губы презрительно изогнулись, но когда он обходил расставленную посреди дороги сувенирную лавку, лицо его было непроницаемым, а взгляд с безразличием скользил по предлагаемому товару. Хозяин лавки, приземистый мужчина с наметившимся третьим подбородком, ухватил за край плаща, зазывая к выставленным на продажу изделиям. Не оборачиваясь, Дженсен едва заметно повел рукой, и торговцу осталось хватать лишь воздух.  
Базарная площадь была переполнена, оживленная толпа двигалась в разных направлениях, не задерживаясь подолгу возле торговых лотков. Воздух был насыщен музыкой: ритмичный звон бубнов вторил мелодичным переливам канунов и отрывистым ударам думбека. Поверх наслаивались резкие щелчки сагатов, переходящие в гармоничный перезвон. Руки танцоров то и дело взлетали к небу, раскрытые ладони сжимались, задавая завораживающий ритм всему танцу. Но никто не обращал особого на то внимания. Здесь, на Востоке, таким никого не удивишь.  
Дженсен, не останавливаясь, шел сквозь толпу, привычно отмечая то, что таил в себе раскинувшийся на площади базар. По улицам сновал народ, не испугавшийся ни жары, редкостной даже для здешних мест, ни разношерстных чужестранцев, заполонивших город. Люд гулял, казалось бы, беззаботный, веселый и счастливый. Но ржавая пыль давно осела на заношенной одежде, а кожа покрылась испариной. Испепеляющая зной заставлял людей сдвигать отвороты одежды в надежде, что раскаленный воздух окажется немного прохладнее удушающей ткани. Вглядевшись в них, любой бы заметил, что улыбки их натянуты, смех искусственен, а глаза, блестящие жаждой наживы, скрывают отчаяние.  
Близилась свадебная церемония. Эмир устраивал торжество, и причина, по которой народ топтался на рыночной площади, была не в праздном любопытстве, а в желании заинтересовать священных слуг правителя, тенями скользящих среди толпы. Обещание золота выгнало людей на улицы в попытке привлечь внимание, кто чем сможет: талантом, диковинкой или же природной харизмой.  
Дженсен мог сколько угодно презирать их за это, но и сам был таким. Тоже пришел сюда ради наживы. Два долгих месяца пути, чтобы достичь цели, и он чуть было не опоздал. Еще пара дней открытой ярмарки, и ворота города закроются, а чужаков выставят за стены.  
Кошель Дженсена изрядно похудел, звеня двумя медными монетами, в бурдюке воды осталось на два глотка, и он не мог позволить себе быть выставленным за ворота. Это означало если не верную смерть, то тяжелое возвращение домой. С позором, что больнее всего било по самолюбию.  
Одежда его истрепалась, лицо заросло многодневной щетиной, а пересохшие губы потрескались. Казалось бы, еще один бездомный бродяга с немереными амбициями. Но его таланту здесь не было равных. Оттого и выражение превосходства на лице, и спесь привыкшего к уважению человека.  
Толпа не могла не обратить на него внимания. Его рассматривали с чуть заинтригованным, неприкрытым, насмешливым удивлением. Как еще смотреть на безрассудного чужестранца в штанах плотного покроя, на плечах которого лежал тяжелый черный плащ?  
Но стоило лишь подолу плаща взметнуться вверх, выставляя напоказ вытисненные на изнанке золотые символы, как усмешки с лиц пропали. Толпа, изумленно выдохнув, отступила на шаг.  
Дженсен спокойно встал в освободившемся пространстве, расправил плечи и окинул пристальным взглядом оживленно переговаривающийся народ.  
«Маг! Настоящий маг!»  
Он мог прочесть их мысли, увидеть их нетерпение. Чтобы понять это, не надо было использовать свой дар. Толпа как всегда оказалась банально предсказуема.  
Кудесники, факиры, фокусники — одним словом, шарлатаны. Они не были редкостью в этих краях, где каждый выпускающий огонь мог считаться магом. Но такие как он, маги с Запада, в подбитых рунами плащах, нечасто ступали на эту землю. Проклятую землю. И это было известно даже детям, спрятавшимся сейчас за юбки матерей.  
Дженсен позволил магии заструиться по жилам, смешаться с кровью. Ладони сомкнулись на уровне груди. Его искусству не надо было искать своего зрителя. Оно привлекало само по себе.  
Вдали забили барабаны, цимбалы разбавили звук. Слушая их и ловя непривычный уху ритм, Дженсен выпустил наружу магию. Ладони разомкнулись, медленно растягивая шар с плещущейся внутри водой. Толпа жадно подалась вперед. Он играл на самом дорогом для них — воде. И поступал бесчестно, но только так можно было привлечь их интерес, удержать взгляды на себе, приковать внимание самым ценным для них. Добиться своей цели.  
Шарлатанов здесь расхаживало достаточно. Каждый второй на площади глотал огонь, взрывал им воздух, ходил по горячим углям. Но никто из них — и толпа это знала — не был настоящим магом.  
Шар в звенящем от жары воздухе задрожал, разделился пополам, переливаясь всевозможными цветами и взлетая над головой. Больше не отвлекаясь на толпу, Дженсен легким движением руки заставил сферы двигаться по спирали: они разделялись, множились и увеличивались в размерах, пока не взорвались радужными брызгами. Россыпь капель упала на потрескавшуюся землю и тут же впиталась в нее, оставив на поверхности множество мелких грязевых крапин.  
Увидев, как наблюдавший за дождем маленький ребенок жадно облизал губы, Дженсен задержал на нем понимающий взгляд и сам прочистил пересохшее горло.  
Он показывал им воду, но больше всех мучился от невозможности почувствовать ее на губах и распухшем от недостатка влаги языке. Так легко призывая стихию воды дома, здесь, где сама природа противилась ее созданию, он был способен создать лишь иллюзию.  
Дженсен не стал больше дразнить народ. Экономя силы, он показывал заурядные иллюзии, вплетая в представление собственную мелодию. Ничего необычного, но каждый из присутствующих знал, что это — настоящая магия. Они не могли оторвать взглядов от его пассов руками и неестественно ясных, освещенных магией, глаз.  
Количество людей увеличилось, круг расширился. Разместившаяся по соседству танцовщица остановилась, ее звенящий в руке бубен замолк, обрывая мелодию. И только стоящий неподалеку факир продолжил свое представление, продолжил, несмотря на угасающий среди зрителей интерес. Из маленькой кучки народа, которую он смог удержать возле себя, то и дело раздавался детский смех и восторженное хлопанье в ладоши.  
Огненные шары вновь взметнулись в воздух.  
Шарлатаны.  
Дженсен выпустил в воздух множество радужных птиц, которые, трепеща крыльями, образовали кольцо, а затем разлетелись, усаживаясь на плечи изумленных людей. Шарлатану никогда не тягаться с магом.  
Усталость давала о себе знать. Дорога вымотала, солнце высушило, бессонные ночи лишили сил. Вопреки распространенному мнению, маги не были всесильны или бессмертны, они как никто другой зависели от окружающей их природы. Но откуда взяться жизненной силе здесь, в выжженной пустыне?  
Сглотнув вязкую горькую слюну, проклиная раскаленное солнце, Дженсен позвал ветер. Тот неохотно откликнулся на зов, взамен вытягивая остатки магии из крови. Мастер предупреждал его о безрассудности поступка, говорил, что не зря на Восток настоящему магу нет дороги. Но Дженсен был упрям и уверен, что справится. Он не мог оступиться теперь, когда цель оказалась так близка.  
Вытягивая из земли все, что она была способна ему дать, Дженсен распростер руки в стороны, позволяя воздуху перед собой закрутиться в вихрь и рассыпаться среди толпы легким, освежающим бризом. И тут же жадно впустил его в свои собственные, забитые жаром пустыни, легкие.  
Это отняло последние силы. Под восхищенные крики толпы Дженсен отошел в сторону и присел в тени потрескавшейся глиняной крыши пересохшего колодца. Спина прислонилась к нагретому за день камню, и маг позволил себе немного расслабиться. Теперь, когда оставалось только ждать, ощущалось, как сильно сказался на нем долгий путь. Если повезет, уже сегодня он окажется во дворце эмира, если не повезет — необходимо выспаться и скопить силы для завтрашнего выступления.  
Дженсен оглядел толпу, высматривая тех, кто потенциально мог оплатить услуги мага и приютить его на ночь. Нищий народ не внушал энтузиазма, а заплатить за жилье самому ему было нечем. Все высшее сословие спряталось в стенах своих домов в ожидании торжества, а площадь наводнили зеваки или те, кто отчаянно надеялся поймать удачу за хвост. Купеческие караваны с Запада начнут прибывать лишь по окончании семидневного торжества, когда пиршество завершится и знать ринется на улицы в надежде перекупить западные диковинки. Именно поэтому путь, что проделал Дженсен, был бы в разы легче, не стремись он попасть в число счастливцев, которым выпадет честь выступать на самой церемонии. Таких как он, отчаянных глупцов, пересекших пустыню в мечте озолотиться за один-два вечера, было немало. Их можно было понять: тот, кого эмир одарит своей благосклонностью, будет в состоянии построить свой собственный дворец.  
— Дождя и прохлады, — ритуальное приветствие на местном наречии заставило отвлечься от собственных мыслей. Дженсен поднял взгляд, заслоняя рукой глаза и пытаясь рассмотреть под слепящими лучами солнца склонившийся над ним силуэт.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, подошедший к нему незнакомец присел рядом в тень и вытянул длинные ноги. Только тогда маг узнал в нем факира, не прервавшего своего выступления.  
С детства въевшееся предубеждение заставило губы дрогнуть в привычном презрении, но резкие слова замерли на кончике языка. Рысьи глаза смотрели на Дженсена с насмешливым прищуром и словно сообщали, что предвидят все, что мог сказать ему маг.  
Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы и пробормотал ответное приветствие. Помощь не будет лишней, и если этот факир окажется полезным в поисках ночлега, он сможет смириться с тем, кто он есть.  
— Я Джаред, — незнакомец протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия, и только тогда Дженсен осознал свою ошибку: сидящий рядом с ним человек не был факиром. Как и сам маг, молодой мужчина был чужестранцем. Его одежды, загорелое тело и необычный, почти восточный разрез глаз обманули, но правильная речь и привычные западному человеку жесты все прояснили. Скорее всего, рядом с ним сейчас был один из тех полукровок, что родились после Последней войны.  
— Ты не отсюда, — вместо того, чтобы представиться, обвинил его Дженсен, а незнакомец, вовсе не задетый его неучтивостью, рассмеялся и потер затылок.  
— Так заметно? — он зашевелился, доставая из сумки черствую лепешку из местных трав и, разломив пополам, протянул часть магу.  
Желудок, со вчерашнего дня не видевший еды, напомнил о себе спазмами. Поколебавшись, Дженсен принял угощение.  
— С начала ярмарки здесь, — поделился его новый знакомый, как только он поднес лепешку ко рту. — Почти две недели прошло, а толку мало. Успел ознакомиться с местным искусством, хоть в этом мне повезло, но внимание привлечь не получилось.  
Едкий комментарий Дженсен удержал при себе. Каждый зарабатывает чем может, и парень не виноват, что у него нет истинного таланта.  
— Моя бабка была из этих мест, — подтверждая предыдущие подозрения, поделился Джаред. — Ее забрали еще ребенком, во время Последней войны. Выросла она на Западе, но всегда с тоской вспоминала эти края и рассказывала про них удивительные истории, — парень пнул изношенным башмаком сухую землю. — Я мечтал повидать Восток, воспользовался шансом не только показать себя, но и увидеть этот сказочный мир. А сейчас думаю, что в ее рассказах было больше вымысла, чем правды. Здесь жарко, сухо и всегда мало воды.  
Джаред быстро проглотил лепешку и облизал сухие пальцы.  
Медленно смакуя горьковатый, отдающий тиной кусок, Дженсен не торопился с ответом, но его собеседника это, кажется, не смущало.  
— Ты ведь маг? — с жадным интересом спросил тот. — Я в детстве мечтал стать магом, даже сходил в вашу гильдию, но мне отказали. Ни проблеска дара, как они тогда сказали, — Джаред тяжело вздохнул. — Мой друг говорит, что это плохая — проклятая — восточная кровь.  
Дженсен громко хмыкнул.  
— Плохой у тебя только друг, а магия или есть, или ее нет. Кровь тут ни при чем.  
Откинувшись спиной на камень, он почувствовал, как его внимательно исследуют обманчивые рысьи глаза.  
Дожевав лепешку, Дженсен достал бурдюк и глотнул. Теплая вода смочила горло, но не принесла облегчения. Поразмыслив, он протянул мех Джареду, предлагая допить. Не поделиться водой с тем, кто разделил с тобой последний кусок, — неправильно. Тяжелая дорога приучила к взаимовыручке. Только так можно было пересечь пустыню. К тому же новый знакомый ему приглянулся, несмотря на то, кем он был.  
— Ты поэтому стал шарлатаном? — спросил Дженсен. — Хотел быть магом?  
— Я иллюзионист! — Джаред возмущенно выпрямил спину, давясь водой и быстро слизывая ее с потрескавшихся губ. — И фокусник. Но я не шарлатан! Я не обманываю людей!  
— Ты выдаешь за магию то, что магией не является, — сухо возразил Дженсен.  
— Я развлекаю людей, дарю им смех и радость от удачного фокуса. И то, что это является ловкостью рук и результатом моей смекалки, не делает меня лжецом! Чем это отличается от иллюзий, только что продемонстрированных тобой?  
Дженсен раздраженно сжал губы и сдвинул брови, но все его резкие возражения остались невысказанными.  
Над ними нависли две широкие тени.  
— Дождя и прохлады, — услышал он надоевшее до зубовного скрежета приветствие. А затем последовали другие слова, заставившие сердце ликующе забиться: — Эмир сочтет за честь лицезреть ваши таланты.  
Дженсен не торопясь поднялся с земли и принял свиток-приглашение из рук человека, облаченного в неприметную серую накидку. Стоило их рукам соприкоснуться, как неприятный холодок прошелся по телу. Сомнений не возникало — перед ним стояло двое священных слуг эмира, одни из тех, кто, судя по наличию голосовых связок, символизировали свет и душу.  
Вначале маг решил, что обращаются только к нему, но обескураженному парню-фокуснику также протянули свиток.  
Джаред поспешно вскочил и, сложив ладони перед грудью, глубоко поклонился.  
— Дождя и прохлады, священные слуги. Мое сердце благодарит эмира за оказанное доверие.  
Приняв свиток и выпрямившись, он широко улыбнулся Дженсену.

***

Прогулка по саду была одним из способов занять себя. Мерно журчащий фонтан опять привлек внимание мага. Он подошел ближе и присел на мраморный борт, чтобы понаблюдать за золотыми рыбками, резвящимися в глубине. Все это могло бы стать настоящей сказкой, не увидь он того, что происходило за возвышающимися по периметру стенами.  
Город в городе. Оазис посреди пустыни, спрятанный от взора всякого проходящего мимо. Восточная сказка.  
Дикари.  
Эмир мог бы обеспечить водой всех жителей города, но взамен предпочел фонтаны и сложные ирригационные сооружения в собственном саду.  
Дженсен опустил руку и ощутил приятную прохладу: вода во дворцовых фонтанах не успевала нагреваться. Дико было смотреть на нее и знать, что уже через лигу отсюда кто-то погибает от обезвоживания.  
Зачерпнув ладонью воду, Дженсен поднес ее к губам и быстро выпил. Больше он не стал задерживаться, поднялся и ушел в тень дворцовых стен. Пристальный взгляд безмолвной стражи, уже привычный, но от этого не менее назойливый, проследовал за ним.  
Ему отвели комнату в западной части дворца, где временно проживали все артисты, приглашенные на свадьбу для развлечения господ. Знаками его статуса являлись отдельная комната и стоящая по бокам от двери стража. Но Дженсен не обольщался: его скорее сторожили, чем охраняли.  
В первый вечер его пребывания во дворце, пока дворцовые служанки, облаченные в прозрачные одеяния, смывали с него многодневную дорожную пыль, Первый слуга эмира ненавязчиво расспрашивал о том, что могло привести сюда западного мага. Как будто требовалась другая причина помимо обещанного золота и драгоценностей, которых могло хватить для безбедного существования всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Эфир Востока не любит эфир Запада, жрец, — заметил тогда Первый слуга, внимательно оглядывая подбитый символами плащ. — Ваша магия слаба.  
Дженсен, завороженно следя за плавными движениями изящных ладошек на его груди, отвечать не спешил.  
— Жрец?..  
— Маг, — мягко поправил Дженсен, отводя чужие руки и ненадолго погружаясь в усеянную хлопьями пены воду.  
Слуга был прав — магия ослабла. Он чувствовал, как это место медленно вытягивает из него силы.  
— Моей магии будет достаточно для того, чтобы украсить торжество. Я ведь для этого был призван?  
Первый слуга задержал на нем задумчивый взгляд, прежде чем ответить.  
— Посоветую вам воздержаться от прогулок в восточном крыле, жрец. Вы должны быть знакомы с легендами, а ваше здоровье теперь — моя забота, — после этого, глубоко поклонившись, Первый слуга покинул купальни.  
Обернувшись в широкое полотенце, Дженсен раздраженно махнул рукой. Две служанки, тихо звеня браслетами на щиколотках, отошли в сторону, но не оставили его в одиночестве.  
Семь священных слуг. Три слуги тела и тьмы, три слуги души и света и один Первый слуга. Связной. Несмотря на обширную библиотеку гильдии, о них было мало что известно. Только слухи и догадки, как и все, что касалось Востока. Маги знали, что они — тень и продолжение эмира. Бесконечно верные ему, но подозрительные ко всему, что может навредить их господину. Они служат с момента его восхождения на престол и исчезают в день его смерти.  
Во время долгого пути Дженсен успел узнать и об их неограниченной власти, и об отсутствии каких-либо титулов. Священные слуги эмира оставались слугами. Они существовали только для того, чтобы исполнять волю своего господина.  
Сейчас взгляд стражи у стен был эхом тех взглядов, что преследовали Дженсена повсюду все предыдущие дни во дворце, но не они его беспокоили. Холодную дрожь вызывали три тени, повсюду скользящие за ним.  
Проведя рукой по влажной шее, он сильнее сжал зубы.  
Начинался первый день свадебной церемонии. Уже к вечеру огромный дворцовый сад заполнится музыкой, перезвоном браслетов и восторженными возгласами. Приглашенные гости будут восславлять ушедшего в медитацию эмира и его невесту. Сейчас же тишина была почти неестественной.  
Дженсен провел рукой по нагретым каменным стенам и растер на пальцах кирпичного цвета пыль. Он был прав в своих подозрениях. Отряхнув руки, маг поспешил внутрь. Жара не оставляла его в покое, а собственное бессилие лишало сил и духа.  
Может быть, мастер был прав. Сейчас Дженсен как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы признать это.  
Он пришел в купальни. Как и все здесь, те завораживали и отвращали своей ослепительно броской красотой и неоправданной роскошью, которой нельзя было не проникнуться.  
Скинув одежды, Дженсен погрузился в воду и, оттолкнувшись, поплыл через лабиринты бассейнов. Где-то вдалеке, за закрытыми дверьми, был слышен тихий женский смех. Пройдет еще пару часов, жара станет невыносимой, и люди заполнят купальни, но сейчас еще можно было насладиться одиночеством.  
— Дождя и прохлады, маг, — услышал он приветствие и, придерживаясь рукой за борт, повернул голову.  
Это был тот самый факир-фокусник. Развязывая халат, он иронично улыбался своими рысьими глазами, как бы насмехаясь над абсурдностью фразы.  
Отвернувшись и оттолкнувшись от края бассейна, Дженсен в два гребка оказался в центре, с удовлетворением чувствуя, что ноги не касаются дна. Количество воды пьянило до сих пор. Даже нежеланная компания не так сильно досаждала. Позади послышался легкий плеск, и через мгновение его недавний знакомый оказался рядом.  
— Надо же, стою, — разочарованно вздохнул тот и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Отплыв к краю, Дженсен тоже встал. Удовольствие сменилось уже привычной удушающей тяжестью дворцового воздуха.  
— Почему ты преследуешь меня?  
— Здесь мог быть кто угодно, это общая купальня, — возразил Джаред и наперекор собственным словам подплыл ближе. — На самом деле я общительный и, говорят, легко завожу знакомства.  
— Кто говорит?  
— Я говорю, — и Джаред широко улыбнулся.  
— Уходи, фокусник, — Дженсен дотянулся до мраморной подставки и зачерпнул из чаши немного воздушного крема, который здесь служил мылом.  
Вместо того чтобы оскорбиться, парень подошел еще ближе и последовал его примеру. В полной тишине, прерываемой далеким женским смехом, они наносили на себя невесомую воздушную массу, которая нагревалась до температуры тела и медленно стекала в воду, оставляя за собой чистую кожу.  
— Шан, — Джаред растер тающий крем между пальцами. — Моя бабка рассказывала о нем, говорила, что он способен смыть любую грязь. Думал, память подводила ее. Она ведь была ребенком, еще совсем маленькой девочкой, когда покинула эти места. В детстве верил ей, а когда вырос, решил, что все выдумывала.  
— Зачем ты _мне_ это говоришь?  
— Но она была права.  
Дженсен раздраженно выдохнул. Шарлатан, он и есть шарлатан. Они все такие, так почему этому быть другим?  
— Значит, и в другом она не ошибалась. Ты плохо выглядишь, маг, — Джаред, взяв его за плечи, мягко развернул и заглянул в глаза. — «Сердце Востока несет гибель магии», говорила она. И была права. Ты меня спрашиваешь, почему я преследую тебя? Но когда еще я смогу так близко подойти к магу? Когда… — сбившись, он неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону дома. — Там такой как ты и не заметил бы меня, а увидев мое искусство, лишь скривил бы губы. Думаю, я ответил на твой вопрос, маг. Ответь теперь мне — почему дар не дается тем, кто действительно его жаждет?  
Дженсен высвободился из хватки и прислонился к мраморному борту, чувствуя его надежный холод.  
Недомаг. Вот кем тот был. Лишенный дара недомаг, стремящийся как можно больше узнать о том, что ему не дано с рождения и не будет дано никогда.  
Дженсен мог бы посочувствовать парню, но не сейчас, когда его дар, его собственная магия душила его, как душило раньше нещадное пекло пустыни. У Джареда были свои вопросы, у него — свои.  
Почему здесь, в центре оазиса, в месте рождения жизни, силы уходят из него? Почему бурлящая природа не исцеляет его, а оставляет жалящие раны? Сердце Востока не несет гибели его виду, как ошибочно считал Джаред, ее несут человек и стены, возведенные его руками.  
Приступ слабости был неожиданным. Ноги отказались держать, вода всколыхнулась. Но Джаред, не давая Дженсену погрузиться в нее с головой, без особых усилий приподнял его и посадил на мраморный борт.  
— Я слышал, что вы, маги, можете забирать чужую энергию.  
Даже в полубессознательном состоянии Дженсен насмешливо скривил губы.  
— Предлагаешь себя в жертву?  
— Тебе противен сам факт помощи или то, что тебе ее предлагает шарлатан? — Джаред смотрел серьезно, прямо в глаза, не обратив внимания на насмешку.  
— Не каждый подходит, — Дженсен провел языком по пересохшим губам. Дьявол, опять пересохшим! Несмотря на обилие воды вокруг, его организм был обезвожжен: ему не хватало самой необходимой для него пищи — магии.  
— Я не подхожу?  
Что за настырный недомаг! Дженсен все же задержал взгляд на его лице, пытаясь определить, что тот задумал. Искреннее участие сбивало с толку. Желание помочь лишало сил к сопротивлению. А вопрос о том, подходит ли он, поднимал тот самый глубоко запрятанный страх, с которым шел по жизни каждый маг.  
Может быть, Дженсен противился уже сейчас, потому что знал ответ?  
Взгляд опустился ниже, обрисовывая широкие плечи и узкую талию. Привлекательное гибкое и ловкое тело акробата, перевитое сплетенными в жгуты мышцами. Будет куда проще, если это останется только телом.  
— Подходишь, — неохотно признал Дженсен. — Может быть.  
Он мог бы удалиться к себе в комнату и медитировать, копя силы к вечеру. А мог воспользоваться любезным предложением и восстановить их за считанные минуты.  
Джаред отступил на два шага, глубже погружаясь в воду, и широко развел руки.  
— Давай, — выдохнул он и по-детски зажмурил глаза.  
Что двигало им сейчас?.. Безрассудное любопытство? Бескорыстное желание помочь? Или же возможность ощутить на себе воздействие магии?  
Такие вопросы должны были прийти в голову Дженсену, а вместо этого он запрокинул ее и весело рассмеялся. Когда Джаред распахнул глаза, недоумевающе хмуря брови, маг скользнул в воду и подошел ближе, выпуская свою силу на волю.  
— Некоторые аспекты магии не столь уж тебе недоступны, — насмешливо шепнул он, касаясь поцелуем удивленно приоткрытых губ, и с досадным облегчением ощутил, как жарким валом раскатывается по его жилам магия.

***

Это было волшебство. То самое, настоящее, заставляющее ханжеские взгляды господ задерживаться на нем не столько из-за чуда, разворачивающегося в небе, сколько из-за мага, его создающего. Дженсен же чувствовал только огонь, струящийся по венам, выпускал его наружу яркими алыми цветками, экзотическими птицами и незнакомыми здесь огненными волками.  
Трепещущее пламенем знамя Востока стало кульминацией его выступления и вызвало одобрительное ликование толпы. И неважно, что большая часть людей смотрела только на развевающийся плащ или — украдкой — на его глаза.  
Толпе не нужно было шоу в небе, им нужен был он сам и его настоящая магия.  
Дикари.  
На западе ни один маг не опустился бы до развлечения господ. Для этого в мире существовало слишком много шарлатанов. Например, один из них сидел неподалеку и, раскрыв рот, смотрел завороженным взглядом на затухающее в небе знамя.  
Поймав падающие огоньки руками, Дженсен растер их между пальцами и отступил назад, вклиниваясь в толпу. На сегодня все.  
Отовсюду раздавалась приятная мелодичная музыка. Изящные танцовщицы завораживающе изгибались перед пресытившимися зрителями, играя роль очередного украшения. Шел второй день свадьбы. Эмир и его будущая жена уже должны были покинуть обитель праотцов, чтобы провести положенный остаток времени в медитации. Уже завтра, получивший дозволение предков эмир предстанет перед своим народом. И только тогда начнется настоящий праздник, когда будущий муж, обновленный, благословленный, примется доказывать свою мужественность. Не зря уже несколько дней томятся в ожидании избранные наложницы и искуснейшие путаны со всего мира. Пока невеста очищает тело и подготавливает лоно к зачатию наследника, ее муж будет утверждать свою силу перед всем народом. И не столь важно, что у наследного принца впоследствии окажется немало сводных братьев и сестер одного с ним возраста.  
Дикари.  
Дженсен, уединившись, вывернул плащ наизнанку и только тогда позволил себе раствориться в толпе. Сейчас, в разгульном угаре вечера, это было как никогда просто. Никому не нужен маг без символов и ясных, освещенных магией глаз.  
Он прошел в сады и с сожалением посмотрел на поникшие от ночного холода растения. Сказочный рай, оазис жизни, сердце Востока, а на деле — дикая страна с варварскими обычаями.  
Обогнув фонтан, Дженсен приблизился к дальней стене дворца и незаметно скрылся в восточном крыле. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, стоило лишь ступить под своды длинного коридора. Тяжелый воздух давил к земле, но Дженсен заставил тело двигаться дальше. Незаметный, спрятанный своей магией от стражи, он внимательно осматривал стены. Искусно скрытые символы заставляли в досаде кривить и покусывать губы, хотя это было именно то, что он ожидал увидеть. Слабость нарастала. Рука автоматически пригладила ворот плаща, как будто ища поддержки в этом движении. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Дженсен зашагал обратно.  
Часом позже, лежа в постели, глубоко и размеренно дыша, маг восстанавливал вытекающую из него магию и почти с сожалением вспоминал о наивно-восторженном взгляде, следовавшим за ним на протяжении всего выступления. Фокусник, факир, иллюзионист, акробат, шарлатан… Да кем бы он там ни был! Джаред — не маг! Но после вчерашнего поцелуя Дженсен знал, что тот в силах поднять его на ноги за считанные минуты.  
Он понял, что тот подойдет, едва увидев его необычные рысьи глаза. Еще в тот момент, когда тот подошел к нему на площади. К нему. Магу. Когда остальные даже посмотреть боялись в его сторону.  
Дженсен сказал правду: Джаред подходил, но как же он не подходил во всем остальном — не в то время, не в том месте. Полукровка и недомаг, к тому же.  
Пять дней — и Дженсен никогда больше сюда не вернется, потом еще четыре — и он найдет первый же уходящий караван и покинет пустыню навсегда. Проклятая восточная сказка, высосавшая из него все силы! Он не предполагал, что будет так тяжело. В гильдии предупреждали, что это невозможно, мастер просил не совершать опрометчивых поступков. И вот он здесь.  
Дженсен провалился в беспокойный сон, а на рассвете первым делом отправился в купальни. Вода за ночь остыла и обжигала своим холодом. Продрогшее тело, казалось, заледенело изнутри.  
— Одного не пойму, ты один такой псих или это черта, присущая всем магам.  
Сморгнув воду, Дженсен увидел Джареда, сидевшего на краю бассейна, спустив ноги в воду. Он неторопливо ими шевелил, пуская по воде легкую рябь.  
С досадой выдохнув, Дженсен медленно вышел из воды, ощущая на себе цепкий взгляд, греющий не хуже солнца.  
— Значит, секс, — Джареда нисколько не смутило его молчание. — И всего-то?  
Пренебрежение в его голосе раздражало. Много он понимал, этот недомаг.  
— Секс лишь способ выражения, не всегда самый эффективный, но, несомненно, самый надежный.  
— Но тебе хватило поцелуя.  
И это пугало еще больше.  
Накинув просторный халат на продрогшее тело, Дженсен вышел из купальни, слыша, как Джаред шагает вслед за ним. Проигнорировав взгляды стражников, маг вошел к себе в комнату. Он замерз, устал и не выспался, но куда больше нынешнего холода утомляла надвигающаяся жара. Предчувствие нестерпимого грядущего зноя заставляло ныть кости и тревожило дух.  
— Неплохо, — вошедший вместе с ним Джаред огляделся. — А нас в комнате двадцать человек, и спим мы не на кроватях. Сделать тебе массаж?  
— Ты совсем меня не боишься? — Дженсен опустился на постель, сжимая и разжимая окоченевшие пальцы.  
Джаред присел перед ним и заглянул в глаза.  
— Боялся, — признался он. — Там, на площади. Думал, сердце из груди выскочит. А ты поделился водой.  
Джаред подтолкнул его на постели, заставив лечь на живот. Стянув с плеч влажный халат, он уселся ему на бедра.  
— Не переживай, я умею. Пальцы у меня ловкие, а руки сильные. Ремесло обязывает.  
Дженсен опустил голову на сложенные перед собой руки.  
От умелых движений, уверенно разминающих закаменелые мышцы, расходилось приятное тепло. Недомаг не солгал: пальцы со знанием дела вдавливались в кожу, мягко вытягивая боль.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен прогнулся в спине, и затем полностью расслабился. Тело словно вплавлялось в твердую постель. И когда Джаред жестко прихватил кожу на плечах, с силой принимаясь разминать их, Дженсен резко выдохнул из-за болезненно томительного удовольствия.  
— Ты сказал, что я подхожу. Почему?  
Глупый фокусник с вечными вопросами.  
— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил в ответ Дженсен, переместившись ближе к изголовью постели. Джаред, уловив намек, опустил руки ниже, разминая поясницу и стягивая ткань с ягодиц.  
— Я уже говорил — моя бабка была из этих краев, — он наклонился сверху, грудью касаясь разгоряченной спины. — Ты позволишь мне, маг?  
Плечо Дженсена легко прикусили. Язык медленно ласкал кожу, и, проклятье, это движение было почти как массаж: в меру ритмичное, в меру провоцирующее.  
Он пожалеет об этом, он уже жалел об этом. Но, возможно, это его единственный шанс. Им с Джаредом все равно не по пути. Им было не по пути еще с того момента, как оборванец-факир присел в тени пересохшего колодца, с того момента, как они стали соперниками за внимание эмира на празднике. И уж тем более им было не по пути с того момента, когда Дженсен осознал, что Джаред может подойти.  
Упираясь руками в спинку кровати, маг изогнулся, впитывая в себя жар чужого тела, а вместе с ним и чужую жизненную силу.  
— Действуй, — голос оказался хриплым, почти сорванным.  
Все будет в порядке, пока есть грань, которую им не перейти.

***

— Всю свою жизнь бабка вспоминала это место, — Джаред, прислонившись затылком к бедру Дженсена, сидел на полу. — Она ведь выросла во дворце и, наверное, даже не представляла, как проходит жизнь за его стенами. Могу представить, как она была испугана, когда ее увезли на Запад. Всю жизнь она мне говорила, что нет места прекраснее и сказочней, чем дворец эмира. «Песчаное сердце Востока». Бывало — летом чаще, зимой реже — она садилась на крыльцо и смотрела на восток. Помнится, она просиживала так часами, словно наблюдая за тем, что было дальше горизонта. Сейчас я действительно верю, что она видела эти места.  
Дженсен, ленивый, разморенный, слушал скорее размеренный тембр голоса, чем смысл звуков, им издаваемых, и не спешил что-то говорить в ответ. Один час с недомагом помог ему набрать сил больше, чем весь ночной сон. Магия, восполнившись чужой энергией, просилась наружу. Как он и сказал, самый надежный способ.  
— Я вырос на ее сказках, — Джаред запрокинул голову, ловя сонный взгляд Дженсена. — Для меня это… тоже стало магией.  
В коридоре зашумела прислуга. Шла подготовка к третьему дню церемоний.  
— Ты не очень разговорчив, маг.  
— А ты сюда и не говорить пришел, — Дженсен, стряхивая сонливость, небрежно коснулся рукой подбородка, запрокидывая голову парня еще сильнее. Пальцы прошлись по беззащитно открытому горлу, скользнули по выступающему кадыку и остановились в ямке между ключицами, надавливая сильно, зная, что больно.  
Но рысьи хитрые глаза смотрели спокойно, в ожидании. Странный, непонятный восточно-западный человек. Фокусник, факир, иллюзионист и… шарлатан. Презрение к его ремеслу боролось в Дженсене с притягательным магнетизмом его сущности. Теперь не было смысла отрицать. Он подходил.  
Маги не верят в совпадения. Этот парень появился в самый неподходящий момент и в тоже время был нужен здесь как воздух. Без него Дженсен загнулся бы уже после вчерашнего выступления. Мастер был прав даже в этом, но и он не мог предсказать появление Джареда.  
Пальцы соскользнули с разгоряченной кожи.  
Три дня. Ничего не видеть и не слышать. Держать себя в руках. Он справится. Он уже сделал то, чего не мог до него никто и никогда. За три дня с этим человеком ничего не случится. А потом они пойдут каждый своей дорогой.  
— Я могу прийти вечером?  
— Нет.  
Поднявшись с постели, Дженсен под все тем же внимательным взглядом натянул штаны, накинул рубашку и закутался в плащ. Рассветные часы уже давно прошли, воздух прогрелся и толщей жара придавливал к земле, но изнутри он чувствовал себя продрогшим.  
Он ополаскивал лицо, когда позади раздался тихий смех. Обернувшись, Дженсен увидел яркую улыбку: Джареда нисколько не задел категоричный отказ. И, кажется, он не воспринял его всерьез. Отвернувшись, Дженсен взял полотенце.  
— Придешь на мое выступление? — спросил Джаред, как только прекратил смеяться. — Сегодня я покажу настоящую западную магию.  
Дженсен покосился на продолжавшего улыбаться недомага и выразительно закатил вверх глаза.  
Хмыкнув в ответ, Джаред поднялся с пола, закинул рубаху на плечо и как был, в одних штанах и босиком, направился к двери.  
— Не придешь — не узнаешь, на что я способен, маг.  
Когда Дженсен обернулся, голая спина уже скрылась в проеме. Тихо вздохнув, он плотнее прикрыл дверь и, ненадолго задумавшись, все-таки отогнул ворот темного плаща и провел пальцем по внутреннему шву, проверяя его целостность.  
Легкого импульса силы оказалось достаточно, чтобы нитка распустилась, и завернутый в шелк амулет был осторожно извлечен наружу. Тонкая пластина с выгравированными на ней символами легла в ладонь. Стоило ей коснуться кожи, как Дженсена тут же с ног до головы прошибло морозом, и пульсирующая головная боль на задворках сознания, сопровождавшая его еще с тех самых пор, как он вступил под своды дворца, на мгновение отступила, сменившись освежающей ясностью.  
Тихо выдохнув, он осторожно погладил сдерживающую пломбу. Выгравированные символы, похожие на те, что были на стенах замка, придавали уверенности, которой лишал иссушающий его дворец. У него был шанс, у него еще был шанс, но он должен быть терпеливым.  
С сожалением посмотрев на амулет, Дженсен убрал его обратно. Он знал, чем грозило его обнаружение, он знал, на что идет. Изначально знал, чем рискует. Но оно того стоило.  
Пригладив ткань, маг накинул плащ на плечи и вышел в коридор. Навстречу ему направлялся Первый слуга в сопровождении одного из священных слуг души. Взгляд Дженсена непроизвольно задержался на блеклых, почти выцветших глазах. Виной тому игра света, или что-то другое, но казалось, что зрачки Первого слуги вытянуты по вертикали. Безволосый бледный череп внушал отвращение.  
Жестом отпустив сопровождавшего его слугу, Первый обернулся к магу.  
— Дождя и прохлады, — поклонившись, произнес он ритуальную фразу.  
— Дождя и прохлады, — Дженсен в ответ склонил голову, пряча руки в складках плаща.  
Неподвижный взгляд раскосых глаз не сходил с его лица, заставляя чувствовать себя выставленным на обозрение.  
— Вы ведь еще не посещали сады Внутреннего кольца?  
Не ожидавший такого вопроса, Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Как я мог?  
— Действительно, — слуга коротко улыбнулся. — Что ж, жрец, не возражаете против небольшой прогулки?  
— Маг, с вашего позволения, — принимая приглашение, мягко поправил Дженсен и послушно проследовал за Первым слугой. Сердце глухо стукнуло и сжалось в предчувствии неизбежного.  
Они пошли по коридорам, уже растерявшим холод ночи, но еще не успевшим впитать жар дня. Это было то недолгое время, когда в пустыне можно легко дышать.  
— Он особенно прекрасен в это время дня, — вторил его мыслям неторопливо шагающий слуга, оглаживая свой лысый череп, затем он вытянул руку в направлении бокового коридора, задев при этом Дженсена. — Прошу.  
Мороз прошел по коже, и маг поспешил уйти от мимолетного прикосновения, пройдя вперед. Определить направление в этих лабиринтах было невозможно, но он и так знал, куда они ведут. Ему не нужно было ориентироваться в пространстве, чтобы это понять.  
На лбу выступила испарина, а изнутри начала подниматься тошнота. Через пару шагов пот заструился по лицу, а головная боль, почти ушедшая после утра с Джаредом, с удвоенной силой застучала в висках.  
Первый слуга, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, уступил дорогу.  
— Сады Внутреннего кольца считаются гордостью всего восточного народа. Если дворец — сердце Востока, то сады — сердце дворца.  
Сглотнув ком, застрявший в горле, Дженсен шагнул вперед, и его прошибло холодным потом. Первый шаг из-под свода потолков во внутренние сады чуть не сбил его с ног — настолько сильной была защита.  
Ненадолго остановившись, пережидая первый, самый тяжелый откат, Дженсен неторопливо осмотрелся. И затаил дыхание. Никогда и нигде он не встречал такого буйства красок, такой гармонии и взаимодействия в природе. Казалось бы, все стихии здесь смешались в одну и превратились в нечто, что невозможно было передать словами. Но это было тем, что уничтожало его.  
Он смотрел на цветы и не мог дать им названия. Дикие, яркие, красивые. На бархатных лепестках блестела осевшая роса, которой он не встречал с тех пор, как двинулся в путь. Где-то вдали журчала вода, бьющая из подземного источника. Между пальм и лиан сновали птицы, поражая неестественными красками. Воистину — сердце. Здесь, посреди пустыни. И жизни тут было больше, чем во всем Западе. Это был оазис, от которого и пошло Восточное царство. Маг смог бы годами черпать силу из этого места, но…  
— Я слышал, маги Запада многое отдали бы, чтобы забрать себе наше Сердце.  
— Я тоже об этом слышал, — Дженсен равнодушно оглядел яркие диковинные цветы. — Но, очевидно, слухи как всегда преувеличены.  
— Разве это не величайшее творение природы, от которой так зависите вы и ваша западная магия, жрец?  
Коснувшись листьев папоротника, Дженсен растер на пальцах росу. Рука мелко дрожала, и контролировать накатывающую слабость получалось все хуже и хуже.  
— Кажется, вы не очень хорошо себя чувствуете, жрец?  
Дженсен кинул на Первого слугу быстрый взгляд.  
— Также я слышал, что восточное крыло дворца — яд для вашего вида. Что вы слабнете и чахнете, что ваша магия умирает, и что вы умираете вместе с ней.  
— Эти слухи мне тоже доводилось слышать.  
— Так что же вы делаете здесь, жрец, в самом сердце Востока, которое несет для вас гибель?  
Не выдержав усиливающегося давления, Дженсен развернулся и зашагал к выходу из садов.  
— Разве посещать сады Внутреннего кольца не разрешено только приближенным эмира? — спросил он резче, чем намеревался.  
Слуга понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Эмир, как и его верный слуга, испытывает определенную долю любопытства, как много из старых сказаний является правдой.  
Правдой было то, что если бы не утро, он бы уже загибался, высушенный ускользающей магией.  
— Ваша магия впечатляет, жрец. Признаться, когда я принял решение, не предполагал подобного. Эмир обязательно захочет увидеть ваше выступление.  
Подрагивающей рукой вытерев испарину со лба, Дженсен слегка поклонился.  
— Благословение эфиру Востока.  
Священный слуга еще мгновение разглядывал его, прежде чем склониться в ответ.  
— Благословение эфиру Запада.

Далеко в небе вспыхивали огни. Искоса наблюдая за ними, Дженсен простер руки над землей. Зернышко, что своими руками положил в почву младший племянник эмира, на глазах у людей начало прорастать. Можно было видеть, как оно тянется к ночному небу, как образуются почки на тонких ветках, как они разворачиваются в зеленую листву. На глазах изумленной публики непривычное здешнему люду дерево за считанные минуты прожило всю свою жизнь: выросло, обрастая листвой, расцветая нежно-розовыми цветками, и отцвело, даря плоды. Одно яблоко сорвалось с дерева и упало магу под ноги, но Дженсен ни на минуту не прервал выступления, пока дерево не обратилось в тлен и не опало пылью на сухую землю.  
Нагнувшись, он поднял яблоко и протянул его принцу.  
— Дары Запада, молодой господин, — с поклоном произнес он.  
Мальчик, недоверчиво повертев незнакомый фрукт, с опаской надкусил его. Распробовав, он широко улыбнулся и уже увереннее впился зубами в сочную мякоть. Толпа ликующе захлопала, но вскоре разошлась, интерес к чуду был утерян.  
Присев на корточки там, где только что росло дерево, Дженсен прижал руку к земле.  
— Прости, — тихо прошептал он, сожалея о содеянном. То, чему предстояло прожить долгую жизнь, в угоду толпе закончило ее за несколько мгновений. И сделал это он.  
Когда Дженсен вошел в залу, церемония представления эмиру уже завершилась. Окруженный путанами будущий муж был готов доказать свою мужественность.  
Глаза мага то и дело презрительно сужались. Дикие обычаи восточного народа отвращали. Публичное совокупление подобно животным — вот что те из себя представляли.  
Дикари.  
Маги никогда не брезговали плотскими отношениями. Но это всегда было таинством между двумя, и каждый маг Запада знал истинную его цену, и знал, что оно может ему дать, но никогда не даст. Здесь же извращалось все то, что ценила гильдия.  
Долго Дженсен в зале задерживаться не стал и вошел в один из многочисленных коридоров. Три тени, следующие за ним повсюду, скользнули следом, заставляя обеспокоенно сводить брови. Он подозревал, что за любым магом обязательно бы следили, но не предполагал, что эту работу возьмут на себя сами священные слуги. Должно быть, Первый слуга беспокоился на его счет несколько больше, чем хотел показать. В конце концов, история их народов была известна каждому.  
Семьдесят лет назад, во время войны, которую сейчас называют Последней, маги смертью пронеслись по всему Востоку, но так и не смогли войти во дворец. Почему — не знал никто.  
Почему в стенах дворцах магия оборачивалась против мага? Почему сотни магов погибли, пытаясь достичь цели?  
После многолетней осады дворец пал. Запад выиграл войну, но ее проиграла гильдия. По мирному соглашению в рабство было отдано неисчислимое количество восточного народа, но ценой тому стало поражение магов.  
Их учили, что восточная земля проклята, что пустыня выжжет дар, а дворец иссушит плоть. А почему — не говорил никто.  
Зачем было строить место посреди пустыни, куда изначально нет дороги магу? Зачем было воздвигать столь высокие стены? Что хотели спрятать люди того времени и что так отчаянно желали получить маги, спровоцировав кровавую вражду между Востоком и Западом? Что позволяло опустошенному Востоку столько лет противостоять могущественному пропитанному магией Западу?  
За последние полвека ни один маг, ушедший на Восток, не вернулся домой. Может быть, они погибали в пути, может быть, их убивало проклятие. Правды не знал никто. Лишь легенды продолжали ходить среди западного народа — легенды о сокровищах, что таит в себе земля Востока, легенды о даре песков, хранящем правящую династию, о слезах, которым не дано пролиться.  
На Западе правитель сменял правителя, один король захватывал власть, другой ее отбирал, земля делилась, дробилась, опять объединялась, но Восток оставался цельным. Всегда только одна семья и только один наследник, восходящий на трон. Что оберегало правителей этих земель? Каково было предназначение Семи священных слуг?  
В погоне за своей целью он нашел многие ответы, но так и не узнал, что представляют из себя эти семеро. Ни предательства, ни неповиновения — слуги были тенью правителя, его душой и телом на протяжении веков, темной и светлой стороной. Стражи святилища, которое искала и не могла найти гильдия и которым с детства грезил Дженсен.  
Мастер называл его глупцом, бегущим за миражом. Но он не мог все бросить, даже если учитель был прав.  
Поэтому священные слуги были лишь очередным препятствием, которое ему надо преодолеть. Тот холод, что Дженсен ощущал в их присутствии, заставлял быть настороже. То, что они впустили его во дворец, вызывало подозрение. Но он знал, что не отступится. У него еще было перед ними преимущество. И пока оно есть, он может достичь своей цели.  
Отметив, что тени метнулись в боковой коридор, Дженсен сделал два шага влево и слился со стеной, защищаясь магией и пуская по коридору свой фантом. Слуги направились следом за ним. Слабость накатила как всегда резко, но уже почти привычно. Борясь с подступающей тошнотой и расплывающимся сознанием, Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
Вокруг царила тишина. Пройдя в восточное крыло, маг нашел оставленную метку и присел возле нее. Пальцы коснулись шероховатой поверхности и нащупали выемку в стене. Легко надавив, он подождал, пока камни перед ним бесшумно разойдутся в стороны.  
В скрытом коридоре было темно и пыльно. Затхлый, тяжелый воздух забивался в ноздри, мешая свободно дышать, но маг уверенно двинулся вперед.  
Огненный шар в руке вспыхнул только после того, как проем за спиной закрылся. Слабый, неровный, то и дело прыгающий огонек как ничто другое говорил о том, насколько сложно сейчас было контролировать магию.  
Облизав пересохшие губы, Дженсен двинулся вперед. Едва видные на стенах символы он не изучал, лишь копировал на сжатый в свободной руке пергамент. Времени это занимало немало. На разветвлениях приходилось надолго замирать на месте в попытке определить верное направление. Холодный пот заливал лицо, и чем ближе он приближался к центру восточного крыла, тем тяжелее ему было сделать следующий шаг.  
В итоге пламя дрогнуло и погасло, и маг обессилено прислонился к стене, сжимая в руке смятую бумагу.  
Спазмы перехватили горло, и Дженсен, закашлявшись, поднес руку к губам. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он смог справиться с приступом кашля. Сплюнув горькую слюну, Дженсен осторожно поднялся на ноги. Рука была влажной, но почему — в темноте судить было сложно. Сглотнув, он ощутил во рту металлический привкус, и это развеяло все сомнения.  
Пошатываясь, он на ощупь двинулся в обратном направлении. Времени почти не оставалось, а дорога так и не была им полностью пройдена. Сглатывая слюну с кровью, Дженсен с сожалением подумал о спрятанном в складках плаща артефакте. Но он не мог использовать его сегодня. Защиты амулета хватит лишь на несколько часов, и не для этого он берегся.  
Когда Дженсен добрел до своей комнаты, уже начало светать. Ледяной пот скользил по позвоночнику, а одежда липла к телу. Купальни сейчас помогли бы, но он мог думать лишь о том, как упасть на постель и позволить сознанию отключиться.  
Оставив пергамент на столе, Дженсен склонился над чашей и ополоснул лицо, смывая кровь и пот. Вода немного освежила его.  
— Плохо выглядишь, маг.  
С трудом подавив дрожь, Дженсен выпрямился и перевел взгляд на стоящего в дверях человека.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сиплым голосом спросил он, вытирая рукавом лицо.  
Джаред, пожав плечами, зашел в комнату.  
— Ты запретил приходить ночью, но я решил, что на рассветные часы запрет не распространяется.  
Маг настороженно смотрел на парня, но тот и сам отвечал пристальным взглядом. Хмыкнув, Джаред скрестил руки на груди.  
— Тяжелая ночка, маг? Понравились ночные развлечения?  
Дженсен встал возле стола, неторопливо сложил бумагу и убрал ее в кожаный футляр.  
— Уходи.  
Джаред зашел в комнату и, присев на постели, посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Об оргиях, посещаемых магами, сложена не одна баллада. Я сам исполнял парочку.  
Дженсен раздраженно кинул футляр в сумку, отмечая, что вещи лежат не на своих местах. Его комнату обыскивали. Опять. И даже не постарались замести следы.  
— Что бы ты ни думал, недомаг, — едко ответил он, — соитие — это священный акт между двумя людьми, и он требует определенного уединения. Только животные совокупляются на глазах у всех.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Значит, я сделал неправильный вывод, — он примирительно поднял руки вверх и откинулся на постели. — Это вина вашей гильдии, маг. Вы слишком оберегаете свои секреты.  
Дженсен из последних сил держался на ногах. И то, что могло ему помочь, маячило прямо перед глазами. Но только при мысли о том, что он опять использует парня и чем это обернется непосредственно для него самого, к горлу вновь начала подступать тошнота.  
— Почему ты здесь? — прямо спросил он.  
Оставив вопрос без внимания, Джаред закинул руку за голову и лег поудобнее, вытянув ноги во всю длину.  
— Тебя не было на моем представлении, — глядя в потолок, проговорил он и ненадолго замолк. — Знаешь, однажды в то место, где я вырос, пришел маг. Бабка запрещала смотреть, она ведь сама их не жаловала, но я все равно увидел. Спрятался под столом и смотрел, как он использует свой дар. Я видел яркие глаза, когда магия коснулась его. Я видел плащ, развевающийся там, где и ветра-то не было. Я видел, как он одним движением руки поднимает на ноги мертвеца. И как тот послушной марионеткой бредет в указанное место. И это было…  
— Всего лишь передвижением предмета, — равнодушно отметил Дженсен. — Жизни оно не вернет.  
— Вот как, — Джаред одним движением сел на постели и грустно улыбнулся. — А то, что ты сделал сегодня… Это было жизнью?  
Дженсен недоверчиво качнул головой, гадая, как этот недомаг смог уловить то, что не всегда мог понять маг. Или он просто сказал наугад и попал в цель?  
— Ты действительно плохо выглядишь, — Джаред поднялся на ноги и подошел поближе. — Хуже, чем вчера. Ложись.  
Он подвел Дженсена к постели и помог снять плащ.  
— Странный ты, маг. В одно мгновение я уверен, что ты всесилен, а в другое — что сломаешься, стоит мне сильнее сжать руки. Это проклятие так действует?  
— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь задавать вопросы? — устало спросил Дженсен.  
Джаред невесело рассмеялся.  
— Может быть, как только ты начнешь на них отвечать? Попробуем?  
Дженсен отвернулся в сторону, закрывая глаза.  
Тихий смешок он услышал уже на грани сознания:  
— И почему я не удивлен?

***

Когда он очнулся от беспокойного сна, то, судя по изнуряющей жаре, было уже далеко за полдень. Отдохнуть не вышло. Дженсен чувствовал себя таким же разбитым, как и вчера.  
Проклятая земля.  
Глаза словно засыпало вездесущим песком, и у него никак не получалось его сморгнуть. Тяжелый воздух сдавливал легкие, не позволяя свободно дышать.  
С усилием приподнявшись, он медленно огляделся. Недомага нигде не было. Тот исчез так же тихо, как и появился на рассвете, что, возможно, было и к лучшему. К лучшему для Джареда, но не для Дженсена, и ему придется смириться с этим, иначе не получится выжить. Вчерашний поход в восточное крыло весьма доходчиво продемонстрировал, насколько ничтожны его силы в сравнении с тем, что хранит дворец от магии.  
Мастер говорил, что маг не долго протянет в стенах дворца, и был прав. Дженсен уже умирал. Медленно, но верно это место вытягивало из него магию. И чем ближе он подбирался к святилищу, тем быстрее его покидали жизненные силы. Время не обогнать, как ни старайся. Не зря маги прошлого так и не смогли добраться до садов Внутреннего кольца. Даже пары. Тем более пары. Зацикленные друг на друге, они высыхали первыми.  
Он был всего лишь очередным самодовольным глупцом, замахнувшимся на то, на что замахиваться не следовало.  
 _«Ни один маг не возвращался с Востока»._  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза.  
Гордость, тщеславие — черты, присущие каждому магу. Обнаружив в пыльных архивах древнюю карту и оберегающий амулет, он самонадеянно решил, что справится со всем. А теперь лежит, не в силах встать на ноги.  
На что он готов пойти, чтобы достичь своей цели? Чтобы вернуться с Востока, вступить под своды Дома гильдии и продемонстрировать Совету то, что не мог получить до него никто и никогда? Он был так уверен, что справится, а желание мага и его вера в себя всегда были основополагающими составляющими магии. Только Дженсен не учел цену, которую придется платить за попытку осуществить свое желание. Тогда он и предположить не мог, что она будет такой.  
Его цена — улыбчивый недомаг с необычными рысьими глазами, смотрящий на мир восторженным взглядом ребенка. Дженсен знал, что сможет ее заплатить. И если ради этого придется пойти против негласных законов гильдии и сущности мага, то и это он тоже сделает.  
Узнай об этом мастер, он бы проклял тот день, когда взял молодого мага к себе в ученики. И не потому, что Дженсен нарушал закон, а потому что, выживая сейчас, может быть, он не сможет выжить потом.  
Маг невесело усмехнулся. Дверь скрипнула, и он повернул голову. В проеме стоял Джаред, в одной руке держащий поднос, а в другой — кувшин.  
— Долго же ты спал, маг, — сказал он, закрывая дверь ногой, и продемонстрировал содержимое подноса. — Решил, что не будет лишним подкрепиться. Конечно, еда простая, но оно и к лучшему.  
Дженсен с непроницаемым выражением лица наблюдал, как недомаг легко и непринужденно, словно делал это уже тысячи раз, подходит к его постели и садится на пол у изголовья кровати. Поднос Джаред поставил рядом и ловко извлек из кармана пару глиняных чарок.  
— Солнечное вино, — он кивнул на кувшин. — Им и наш король, да хранит его Свет, не побрезговал бы.  
Разлив вино из сосуда, Джаред вручил одну чарку Дженсену, а сам отпил из другой.  
— Ух-х, — он сморгнул выступившие на глаза слезы и сипло рассмеялся. — Неудивительно, что наш алкоголь они называют молоком, пригодным только для детей. Маг, ты пить-то собираешься?  
Вместо ответа Дженсен медленно поднес вино к губам и сделал небольшой глоток. Дыхание перехватило, а горло нещадно обожгло, словно напиток действительно был создан из палящего солнца пустыни.  
Откашлявшись, Дженсен сел на постели. Джаред уже протягивал ему финиковую лепешку.  
— Прошлая ночь — сейчас основной повод для сплетен, — поделился он. — Даже старые слуги наперебой утверждают, что такого еще не было. Подумать только! А я-то думал меня уже ничем не удивишь. Бабка в своих рассказах опустила подобные детали. Впрочем, она ведь была еще ребенком. Факир, тот, что обучал меня местному искусству, рассказывал…  
Дженсен, сложив травяную лепешку, окунул ее в мед, а затем неторопливо засунул в не замолкающий ни на секунду рот.  
— Много слов, — спокойно пояснил он, пока Джаред пытался прожевать жесткую пищу. — Ты слишком много говоришь.  
Руку, которую Дженсен было отвел, перехватили и слизнули с пальцев остатки меда.  
— Вкусно, — поделился Джаред, прижимая к губам ладонь. — Сладко.  
После второго прикосновения Дженсен вздрогнул и отклонился в попытке прервать контакт — настолько неожиданным был поток жизненной энергии, хлынувший в него от недомага.  
Джаред отвел руку и посмотрел вопросительно.  
— В чем дело, маг? Ты сейчас выглядишь, словно один их тех муртадов, что стоят на утесах окраины.  
Въезжая в город, Дженсен тоже видел на краю обрыва тех закованных в кандалы вероотступников, не решающихся прыгнуть, но и осознающих, что назад дороги нет. За свой выбор веры они должны были заплатить жизнью. Будь она проклята, это дикая страна с ее дикими обычаями. Недомаг опять попал точно в цель, подобрав как никогда верное сравнение.  
— Все в порядке, — Дженсен обхватил пальцами его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Умирать я не собираюсь.  
И он притянул Джареда к себе, целуя в удивленно приоткрытые губы. Магия, в этот момент хлынувшая в его тело, казалось, была способна разрушить весь мир.  
Оказывается, прыгать не так страшно, как стоять на обрыве и смотреть вниз.

Они были в купальнях. Дженсен, прислонившись к камню, смывал с себя ночной пот, а Джаред плавал неподалеку, периодически скрываясь под водой. Они молчали, каждый занятый своим делом, пока в один момент недомаг не вынырнул рядом и не обдал Дженсена водопадом брызг.  
— Помочь? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам зачерпнул шана, положил руки на плечи и начал втирать воздушную мыльную массу.  
Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен погрузился в ощущения легких неторопливых движений: прикосновения помогали отвлечься от назойливого окружающего шума. Меньше всего ему хотелось посещать купальни в это послеобеденное время, но после тяжелой ночи и позднего пробуждения выбирать не пришлось.  
— Тебе известно, что за тобой следят, маг? — тихо спросил Джаред, почти касаясь губами его губ.  
Дженсен неохотно открыл глаза, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом. Недомаг выглядел обеспокоенным и напряженным.  
— Откуда _ты_ это знаешь? — едва шевеля губами, лениво уточнил он, не проявляя беспокойства, на что Джаред раздраженно передернул плечами.  
— Я же фокусник, все-таки. Замечать то, что не видят другие — часть моего ремесла, — он придвинулся еще ближе, обнимая Дженсена за плечи и закрывая собой от окружающих. — Значит, тебе известно?  
— Они просто наблюдают, — как только недомаг расслабился, Дженсена даже повеселило его желание оберегать такого, как он.  
— Ты все же глупец, раз пришел сюда, — вздохнул Джаред и потянул мага за руку из воды. — Пойдем, я знаю более уединенное место.  
В купальнях сейчас присутствовало раздражающее количество людей: свободная от дел прислуга, приглашенные артисты, незначительного статуса господа. Пока Джаред вел Дженсена за собой, с ним то и дело кто-то здоровался, расспрашивал о делах или шутил. Самые решительные украдкой бросали взгляды и на мага, неудачно пряча любопытство за торопливым поклоном.  
— А у тебя много знакомых.  
— Я уже говорил, что общительный, — Джаред завел его под одну из навесных арок, туда, где привычные бассейны сменились продолговатыми огороженными ваннами. — По крайней мере, здесь присутствует хотя бы иллюзия уединения.  
Заметив, что три темные тени скользнули по стенам и исчезли, Дженсен отвернулся и шагнул в воду, но Джаред, снова нахмурившись, проводил их долгим пристальным взглядом.  
— Холод пробирает, как их замечаю, — поделился он и тоже опустился в ванную.  
Недомаг вытянулся на дне во весь свой немаленький рост и откинул голову Дженсену на плечо, устало прикрывая глаза.  
Сейчас, когда он лежал рядом, можно было заметить и пепельную бледность, тронувшую загорелую кожу, и изнуренный общий вид. Дженсен не мог отвести глаз, хотя и хотел бы не замечать этого. Еще два дня и все. За два дня ничего с парнем не случится.  
— Что-то знаешь о них? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на воду.  
Джаред сполз ниже и, немного повозившись, все же устроился между его ног, полностью откинувшись на грудь. Глаз он не открывал, тихо улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
— Только то, что рассказывала бабка, — заговорил он, когда Дженсен уже и не ждал ответа. Улыбка при первых словах сразу же покинула его лицо. — Последняя война была самой разрушительной из всех четырех, но моя бабка, несмотря на детские годы, многое помнила о том времени… Три слуги тела, три слуги души и один связующий. Всего семь священных слуг. Она говорила, что во время войны они стали страшной силой, не контролируемой никем, кроме эмира, — он открыл глаза и повернул голову, снова смотря на дальнюю стену. — Эти трое — тело. Они всегда с ног до головы облачены в черные одежды, не выходят на солнце и никому не показывают свое лицо, поэтому их еще называются и темными слугами, — Джаред ненадолго замолк, словно колебался, говорить ли дальше. — Бабка рассказывала, что их кожа покрыта чешуей, а сами они словно змеи. Выдумала ли она это или нет, я не знаю. Но будь осторожен, маг, здесь на Востоке у каждой змеи — ядовитые клыки.  
Дженсен и не собирался проявлять беспечность.  
— Ты часто вспоминаешь бабку. Ее ведь… уже нет в живых? — спросил он. Опирающееся на него тело вздрогнуло, напрягаясь, но также быстро расслабилось.  
— Нет, уже нет, — глухо подтвердил Джаред, наклоняя голову. — Она… она вырастила меня. И сестренку. Мать, сколько помню, всегда болела, а отец всю жизнь прожил на службе. Сейчас я ловлю себя на мысли, что почти не помню их, но никогда не забуду ее. Знаешь, она ведь была настоящей восточной красавицей, разделившей тяжелую судьбу своего народа. Отданная с детских лет на откуп в незнакомый Запад, она росла в чужом, враждебном ей мире, но всегда смотрела на него с высоко поднятой головой. И никому не доверяла, пока дед не влюбился в нее и не заставил полюбить себя. Но и он недолго прожил с ней, оставив одну с младенцем на руках, а его родственники просто выставили их за ворота, обвиняя в бабку в ворожбе и восточной магии. Она все равно выжила. Воспитала сына, а потом и меня. Учила, наставляла, рассказывала свои сказки. Она была самой сильной женщиной, что мне доводилось видеть. Волевой. Я… — он на мгновение запнулся. — Когда ее не стало, меня не было дома. Чуть повзрослев, я частенько отсутствовал, зарабатывая нам на жизнь, изучал искусство, и… Я думал, что она будет жить вечно. Я не знал, что моей десятилетней сестре придется самой хоронить бабку. Я… — Джаред опять оборвал себя и грустно рассмеялся. — Видимо, я так ничему и не научился. Ушел на Восток и вновь оставил единственного родного мне человека в одиночестве.  
Горечь и тоска по семье в его словах была неприкрытой и сильной, почти осязаемой. Сам Дженсен давным-давно покинул семью и никогда не вспоминал о ней. Как и любой вступивший на путь мага, он знал цену привязанности и не мог ее заплатить. Но и у Джареда так же не оставалось выбора. Ремесло фокусника не позволяет сидеть на месте. Чтобы прокормить семью, он не мог жить с ней.  
— Озолотиться и разбогатеть мечтает каждый, но счастья золото не принесет. У меня были и другие причины для пути сюда, — продолжил Джаред. — Я привез ее прах домой. Туда, где она была рождена, в то самое место, которое она мне столько раз описывала. Думаю, она бы этого хотела. И быть может, я надеюсь, хотя бы так мне удастся извиниться перед ней за то, что не оказался рядом, когда был нужен.  
Дженсен положил свою руку поверх руки парня и легко ее сжал. Догадка, которая еще раньше должна была прийти ему в голову, посетила его только сейчас.  
— Она родилась здесь? Во дворце?  
Джаред, все еще вспоминающий и тоскующий по семье, лишь слабо кивнул, а Дженсен сразу же выпрямился. Он сел и развернул недомага к себе, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
— В гильдии есть хроники Последней войны, — медленно проговорил он, наблюдая за реакцией. — Я изучал их, очень долго изучал, и я знаю, что никто из дворца не был отдан на откуп. Никто, кроме…  
— Старшей из внебрачных детей эмира?..  
Дженсен смотрел на Джареда и словно видел его в первый раз.  
— Из этого вышла бы замечательная сказка, как думаешь? — тот, пряча лицо, коротко рассмеялся. — Хватит, маг. У меня много родственников как со стороны деда, так и со стороны бабки, но из семьи в живых осталась только одна — моя сестренка. Семьей не может называться тот, кто даже не знает о твоем существовании.  
Дженсен долго молчал, не зная, что сказать.  
— Ты… — наконец, выговорил он, — ты удивительный человек, недомаг.  
— Ты удивишься еще больше, если все-таки вечером посетишь мое выступление, — Джаред поднялся и подал руку. Улыбка вновь вернулась на его лицо. — Как думаешь, если я сообщу эмиру, что прихожусь ему кузеном, то смогу претендовать на главный приз?..

Расправив бумагу, маг пригладил рисунок. Изображение с нечеткими выцветшими линиями было известно ему до последнего штриха, но он все равно его рассматривал.  
После дня, проведенного с Джаредом, он восстановился, и о минувшем бессилии напоминала лишь привычно пульсирующая на задворках сознания головная боль. Слабость вернется, но пока магия поддерживала его дух.  
Обводя пальцем линии, Дженсен размышлял о том, что ему удалось выяснить прошлой ночью. Символы совпадали, теперь в этом не было сомнений, но он все еще не понимал, как открыть дверь, и даже не предполагал, что ждет его за ней. Изучая легенду за легендой, выискивая информацию там, где ее по идее не должно было быть, он все равно не смог узнать всех ответов. Время же утекало как вода.  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Дженсен, смяв бумагу, сжег ее мгновенной вспышкой огня. В комнату вошли, когда пепел уже падал на каменный пол. Подняв взгляд от золы, маг встретился взглядом с блеклыми глазами Первого слуги.  
— Дождя и прохлады, — произнес он ритуальное приветствие и склонил голову.  
Слуга кивнул в ответ, задерживая взгляд на пепле. Но пока вопрос не прозвучал, Дженсен молчал. Тонко улыбнувшись, слуга шагнул обратно в дверной проем.  
— Эмир желает видеть западного мага у своего стола, жрец. Я сопровожу вас.  
— Почту за честь, — Дженсен еще раз склонил голову и последовал за ним.  
Подобного предложения следовало ожидать, но все равно оно вызывало досаду. Этот вечер и ночь он мог провести с куда большей пользой, чем увеселять эмира и его семью.  
— Вы плохо выглядите, жрец, — заметил слуга, спокойно шагая среди гостей.  
— Благодарю за беспокойство, но я в порядке.  
— Должно быть, вам непросто дается пребывание в нашем доме.  
Дженсен подавил усмешку. После сегодняшнего дня с недомагом, даже несмотря на незатихающую тупую головную боль в сознании, он чувствовал себя полным сил.  
От необходимости ответа его избавил шум окружающей их толпы. Знатные господа уже развлекались. Отовсюду доносилась музыка, полуобнаженные танцовщицы, щелкая сагатами, изгибались в немыслимых позах. Акробаты крутили сальто и расхаживали у гостей над головами по натянутым канатам, делая вид, что оскальзываются, а затем ловко выпрямлялись. Жонглеры подкидывали в воздух мечи, булавы, факелы, постоянно увеличивая их количество. Факиры испускали огонь, а заклинатели змей играли на своих тростниковых дудочках и флейтах напевы со всех частей Востока.  
Но главными на этом празднике, как и вчера, оставались путаны. Облаченные в прозрачные одежды, они расхаживали среди толпы, заигрывали с ней и увлекали за собой приглянувшихся мужчину или женщину, а бывало, и сразу двоих. Стоны удовольствия доносились до ушей мага, вызывая лишь брезгливое отвращение.  
Дикари.  
— Прошу сюда.  
Его привели в небольшой зал, где за столом восседало не больше дюжины человек. Они с жадным любопытством наблюдали за развернувшимся перед ним представлением: тонкокостный юноша, совсем еще ребенок, изгибался на постаменте в томных, волнующих позах. Черные жгучие глаза смотрели призывно, гипнотизируя. Одетый только в полупрозрачные шаровары, прихваченные золотым поясом, он являл собой воплощенное искушение. Но, наблюдая за этим ребенком, Дженсен испытывал лишь жалость.  
Первый слуга громко хлопнул в ладоши, музыка тут же оборвалась, а юноша, склонившись в поклоне, покинул комнату.  
— Господин, — объявил слуга, опустив вниз голову, — жрец с Запада прибыл по вашему зову.  
Только сейчас, встав на постамент, где до него стоял мальчишка, маг смог увидеть сидящего на возвышении эмира с его невестой в окружении шести священных слуг. Скрытый полупрозрачными шторами, эмир подал знак рукой, и часть занавесы приоткрыли, оставив невесту спрятанной.  
— Приветствую тебя в кругу моей семьи, жрец с Запада, — мягким глубоким голосом произнес правитель.  
Дженсен стиснул зубы, в который раз услышав режущее ухо «жрец», и глубоко поклонился.  
— Для меня большая честь быть приглашенным вами, повелитель.  
Выпрямившись, он прямо посмотрел на правителя здешних земель и больше не опускал глаз. Теперь, когда он знал с чем сравнивать, фамильное сходство нельзя было не заметить. Такое же сильное мощное тело, такая же смуглая чистая кожа и похожий разрез глаз, только у Джареда проглядывались западные черты лица. Стань эмир и фокусник рядом, ни у кого бы и сомнения не возникло в их родстве.  
— Покажи свое искусство, жрец, и я благословлю тебя дарами, о которых ты и мечтать не смел.  
Поклонившись еще раз, Дженсен распростер руки и выпустил на волю магию.  
Полагающийся ему дар он заберет непременно.

К окончанию ночи маг чувствовал себя высушенным. Его не отпустили от эмира, пока тот сам не удалился с путанами для ночных утех, а невесту не проводили в будущую опочивальню. Сил на то, чтобы совершить ранее задуманное, не осталось. Снисходительность, что он испытал при вопросе Первого слуги, Дженсен больше не ощущал.  
На рассвете он, обессиленный и опустошенный, пошатываясь брел к купальням. Он намеревался смыть с себя если и не усталость, то хотя бы разврат прошедшей ночи, что до сих пор стоял у него перед глазами. Холод пробирал до костей, дыхание давалось с трудом. Погрузившись в ледяной бассейн, он позволил телу расслабиться. Под толщей воды было почти спокойно. Ускользающее сознание ненадолго прояснилось, тиски, сжимающие голову, немного ослабли. Но не успел он полностью раствориться в воде, как его выдернули на поверхность и с силой тряхнули за плечи.  
— Будь ты проклят, маг! Что с тобой не так?!  
Жадно хватая воздух, Дженсен не сразу понял, что произошло, а когда пришел в себя, недомаг уже вытащил его из воды.  
— Пойми ты, никакие сокровища мира не будут иметь значения, если ты умрешь!  
До этого он ни разу не видел такой злости в глазах Джареда. Тот источал негодование, рассерженно сводя брови и кривя губы.  
Вода покинула легкие, но внутри все горело, и Дженсен, согнувшись пополам, закашлялся. Знакомый металлический привкус во рту напомнил, как мало у него осталось времени и как много еще нужно успеть.  
— Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь умирать, — стерев кровь и сморгнув воду, сипло произнес Дженсен и выпрямился. — Ничего не изменилось.  
Джаред, все еще раздраженный, недоверчиво мотнул головой.  
— Отвратительно выглядишь. Я провожу тебя.  
— Опять будешь согревать мне постель? — насмешливо спросил Дженсен.  
— В том-то пекле, что скоро настанет?.. Как будто ты в этом нуждаешься, — хмыкнул Джаред и помог ему подняться.

***

— Меня всегда интересовало, почему вы такие? Как будто обретая магию, вы отказываетесь от человечности, — после томительно-насыщенного утра Джаред опять сидел на излюбленном месте на полу перед постелью. Голову он откинул Дженсену на бедро, и теперь, когда шевелил ей, каждый раз заставлял дыхание мага сбиваться. — Все маги, которых я видел, были самодовольными напыщенными глупцами. Но вы все равно меня притягивали, — сев ровнее, Джаред перекатил в руке монетку и заставил ее исчезнуть между пальцами, чтобы достать в складках одеяла. — Я ведь и фокусами увлекся, потому что магия была мне недоступна. Уже позже пришло осознание, во что гильдия превращала человека. Вы становились магами. А маг уже не человек.  
— «Ты пришел сюда личностью, а уйдешь сосудом магии», — задумчиво проговорил Дженсен. — Такими словами меня встретил мастер, — он замолк, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать, и решил, что стоит. — Для мага магия — не только величайшая сила, но и величайшая слабость. Маг не может существовать без магии. Это первое, что гильдия заставляет тебя осознать. Позволив дару раскрыться, ты больше не сможешь жить без него. Это цена, которую должен заплатить всякий, ступивший на этот путь. Но чтобы стать истинным магом, пожертвовать нужно куда большим.  
— И ты заплатил эту цену?  
Дженсен сел на постели и потянул недомага на себя.  
— Заплатить один раз недостаточно, мы платим ее всю жизнь.  
— Это грустно.  
— Это разумно, — не согласился Дженсен. — Но достаточно разговоров.  
Джаред рассмеялся и перекатился, нависая и замирая сверху. Капля пота скатилась по его виску и упала магу на ключицу.  
— Жарко, — пожаловался он. — Эта жара сведет меня с ума. Вернусь домой и на месяц отправлюсь в северные лордства, — Джаред мимолетно улыбнулся. — А ты уже решил, куда пойдешь, маг? Если нет, то… Почему бы нам не пойти вместе?  
Меньше всего Дженсен хотел сейчас думать о будущем и о том, как будет в нем жить. Сжав руку на плече парня, он притянул его к себе и коснулся губами влажной соленой кожи на шее, легко прихватывая ее губами. Под другой рукой он чувствовал, как чужое сердце ускоряет свой темп, и сосредоточился на этом стуке.  
— Я был не прав, — Джаред перехватил его руку и прижал к губам. — Жара просто не успеет, ты сделаешь это быстрее.

Часом позже недомаг, распластавшись на том же полу, подкидывал вверх кинжалы, а когда они падали обратно, словно выхватывал их из воздуха.  
— Слышал, вчера тебя приглашали к эмиру, — заговорил он. — И как оно? Видел принцессу? Говорят, красивее ее девушки на всем Востоке не сыскать.  
Дженсен прекратил рисовать символы и перевел взгляд на сосредоточенно следящего за полетом лезвий недомага.  
— Тебе не хуже любого другого известно, что ее лицо до пятого дня церемоний могут видеть только близкие родственники правителя.  
— А разве маг не должен видеть сквозь занавес? Я почти разочарован, — Джаред поймал последний кинжал, и резко выпрямился. — В твоих силах заставить мертвеца ходить, но ты не можешь видеть сквозь тончайшую ткань? Иногда мне кажется, что в вашей магии больше трюков и фальши, чем в том, что делаем мы, иллюзионисты. Поэтому-то вы нас так не любите.  
Проигнорировав высказывание, Дженсен опять опустил голову к бумаге.  
— Ну же, маг, не молчи. Возрази хотя бы. Я же знаю, что тебе есть что сказать.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен покачал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает больше отвлекаться от пергамента.  
— Мне уже известно, что мертвых тебе не вернуть, но что насчет живых? Я слышал, маги могут лечить болезни.  
— Не все и не всегда, — неохотно, но все же отозвался маг.  
Только то, что Джаред, наконец, перестал задавать вопрос за вопросом и замолчал, заставило его все-таки отвлечься и повернуть голову. Недомаг сидел на полу и сосредоточенно хмурил лоб, выглядя при этом почти расстроенным.  
— Ничего не берется из ниоткуда, — тогда быстро пояснил Дженсен. — Черпая энергию у природы, ее можно преобразовать и использовать в управлении стихиями. Это равноценный обмен. Поэтому сексуальная энергия не столь действенна, хотя ее проще получить. Но чтобы исцелить человека, нужно отдать ровно столько же. Исцеляя, маг добровольно принимает болезнь на себя, а уже потом с ней справляется живущая внутри него магия. Исцеление происходит на уровне инстинкта, магия лучше мага знает его предел. Если маг недостаточно силен, он не сможет быть целителем. Если маг не желает лечить, он также никогда не станет целителем. Но даже истинный целитель не в состоянии вылечить всех болезней.  
Дженсену совершенно не нравилось, какой потерянный вид принял Джаред, услышав это объяснение. Опустившись на колени, маг коснулся его руки, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
— В чем дело, недомаг? Разве это не было одним из твоих праздных вопросов?  
Мотнув головой, Джаред стряхнул его руку и, отвернувшись, быстро поднялся на ноги.  
— Я никогда не спрашиваю просто так, — проговорил он и откашлялся. — Я… Однажды я видел, как здоровый мужчина ударился головой и очнулся ничего не понимающей куклой. Ел, если кормили, пил, если поили, и спал, если ему закрывали глаза. Маг отказался его лечить, и вскоре тот мужчина умер. Я так и не смог понять причину отказа: потому что не хотел или потому что не мог. Но я навсегда запомнил его слова.  
— Если затронуты душа или разум, маг бессилен, — проговорил Дженсен, поворачивая парня к себе лицом. — Тот мужчина был дорог тебе?  
— Тот мужчина был моим отцом, — криво улыбнувшись, Джаред пожал плечами. — Как бы то ни было, сейчас это уже не имеет значения.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Не стоит, это случилось давно. Я любил своего отца, но почти не знал его. Куда больнее было смотреть на потерявшую единственного сына мать. Тогда моя бабка была безутешна.  
И все же Джаред был расстроен куда больше, чем пытался показать. Подкинув кинжал в воздух, он поймал его и направился к выходу, но в дверном проеме остановился.  
— Как насчет сегодня? Посетишь мое выступление? Ты все еще не видел мою магию, маг.  
Усмехнувшись, Дженсен покачал головой и пообещал:  
— Я приду.

Но прийти не получилось. Как только маг закончил свое выступление, трое священных слуг преградили ему дорогу.  
— Первый слуга желает вас видеть, жрец.  
Дженсен открыл было рот, намереваясь возразить, как еще три черные тени возникли за спиной, давая понять, что отказ не предполагается.  
— Почту за честь, — сухо ответил он.  
В окружении священных слуг, в плаще, подбитом золотыми символами, с все еще озаренными магией глазами, он сразу же привлек всеобщее внимание. На мгновение торжество пятого дня словно притихло, затаившись, а потом возобновилось вновь. Танцоры задвигались, а факиры принялись глотать огонь. Только толпа теперь обтекала мага и слуг, как вода обтекает камень.  
Обеспокоенный взгляд, последовавший за ним, Дженсен скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, и когда он обернулся, то встретился глазами с возвышающимся над толпой Джаредом. Тот было дернулся, но маг отрицательно качнул головой. Он и так слишком сильно втянул парня во все это, чтобы подставлять еще больше.  
Но, к сожалению, он недооценил упрямство недомага. Растянув губы в жизнерадостной улыбке, тот походкой пьяного человека прошел сквозь толпу. Изящно миновав слуг, Джаред обхватил Дженсена за шею и крепко к нему прижался.  
— Шарлатан! Ты и есть самый настоящий шарлатан, маг, — голос его был развязным, речь прерывистой, а язык заплетающимся — все как и должно быть у хорошо поддатого человека. — Обещал посмотреть на меня, но опять убегаешь. Не выйдет!  
— Идиот! — едва слышно выдохнул Дженсен и, пропустив мимо ушей оскорбление, обхватил парня за плечи и попытался отстранить от себя.  
Джаред, неловко пошатнувшись, сильнее навалился на него.  
— Не позволяй им себя коснуться, — быстро зашептали губы возле уха. — Прикосновение темного слуги — верная смерть для мага.  
И еще раз пошатнувшись, Джаред выпрямился. Двое слуг, положив руки ему на плечи, потянули назад.  
— Пустите! — он возмущенно дернул плечом. — Я еще не все сказал! Эй, маг!  
Отвернувшись, Дженсен дал понять священным слугам, что готов двинуться дальше. Сердце быстро стучало. Холод за спиной, что он ощущал всегда, находясь неподалеку от темных слуг, теперь пронизывал насквозь, вгрызаясь в кости.  
Они прошли в восточное крыло, и слабость вновь накатила на мага. Первый слуга ждал его в небольшом помещении. Приглушенное освещение скрадывало углы, ниши в стенах зияли темными дырами, и невозможно было разглядеть, насколько глубоки они были и что в себе таили. Но первое, на что обратил внимание маг, это отсырелый воздух, которого просто не должно быть в пустыне.  
— Дождя и прохлады.  
Дженсен, переведя взгляд на Первого слугу, холодно кивнул в ответ и осторожно шагнул вперед. Одна лишь угнетающая обстановка комнаты давала понять в каком тоне пройдет разговор.  
— Вы чем-то недовольны, жрец?  
— Вы позвали меня в разгар торжества. Это сбивает с толку.  
Кольцо слуг, сомкнувшееся вокруг него, вынудило мага встать под скудный свет факелов, тогда как сами слуги остались в тени.  
Первый слуга двинулся вдоль стены и, остановившись, коснулся ее рукой.  
— Это комната — часть природных пещер. Большинство из них было разрушено песком и ветром, но эта сохранилась и стала частью дворца. Вы ведь обратили внимание на здешний воздух?  
Дженсен с безразличием посмотрел на зияющие в полумраке дыры. Но сердце его забилось в удвоенном темпе. Эти пещеры была частью того, куда он стремился попасть.  
— Это вода из подземных источников, — подтвердил подозрения Первый слуга и отошел от стены. — Я позвал вас, жрец, всего лишь из предосторожности. Нам всем известна история. С сегодняшней ночи святилище открыто, и мне больше всего хотелось бы избежать недоразумений.  
Они привели его сюда, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.  
— Не совсем понимаю, какое это имеет отношение ко мне.  
— Не стоит, жрец, — непререкаемым тоном оборвал его слуга. — Я не умаляю ваших умственных способностей, а вы не умаляйте моих. Вам должны быть известны легенды о даре песков, хранящем правящую семью.  
— Гильдия считает, что это очередной миф, позволяющий вам контролировать простой народ. Такой же, как и обожествление правителя.  
Ноздри слуги гневно раздулись, незавуалированное оскорбление не прошло мимо его ушей.  
— Тем не менее, — проговорил он, — семьдесят лет назад ваша гильдия сделала все возможное, чтобы добраться до святилища.  
Дженсен промолчал.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, жрец. Я всего лишь хочу оградить вас от искушения. Одарит ли эмир вас своей милостью или нет, мне не известно, но шансы есть и они неплохи. Так что если вы здесь ради золота, то заканчивайте выступления и уходите с миром.  
— Так и предполагалось, — ответил Дженсен, с непоколебимым спокойствием глядя в мертвые немигающие глаза слуги.  
— Пока не придет ваше время, мои братья будут вас сопровождать.  
Три тени, стоявшие во время беседы у стены, плавно шагнули за спину, чтобы не отступать больше ни на шаг. И маг почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку.

Ночью Дженсен медитировал. Ненадолго, но ясность мышления вернулась к нему. Все было куда хуже, чем он предполагал. Первый слуга открыто дал понять, что не верит ему. Они видели его реакцию на пещеру. Даже изначально было слишком самонадеянно полагать, что будет иначе.  
Но почему они медлят? Почему он до сих пор жив?  
Так же как Первый слуга не верил Дженсену, так и Дженсен не доверял ему. Живым его не выпустят. Не зря ни один маг еще не возвращался с Востока.  
Дженсен медленно открыл глаза и прислушался. Трое из шести священных слуг все еще стояли за дверью, и он никак не мог пройти мимо них незамеченным.  
Время ускользало. Теперь его охраняли. Не просто тенями следовали по стенам, а не спускали глаз. И малейший его шаг в сторону будет расценен соответствующим образом. Дженсен думал как поступить. Теперь у него оставалась единственная возможность для задуманного — пока слуги будут находиться возле эмира во время церемонии принятия в семью, сразу после принесения клятв. Самое неподходящее для этого время, когда он будет ослаблен обязательным выступлением и воздействием садов Внутреннего кольца, находящихся неподалеку. И он не должен снимать печать с пластины, пока не шагнет под своды скрытых коридоров. В запасе будет не больше пары часов, чтобы пройти до святилища, доверившись карте и ранее найденным символам, найти способ открыть его, забрать легендарный артефакт и успеть исчезнуть из дворца.  
Возможно ли это?  
Дженсен не знал.  
Поднявшись с колен, он достал из-за пазухи потертую карту и развернул ее. Мастер говорил, что он глупец. Что он потеряет жизнь, пытаясь сделать невозможное. Но убегать было поздно, он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы теперь отступать. И он не планировал умирать.  
Дверь скрипнула, в проеме оказался Джаред. Недомаг выглядел уставшим и осунувшимся, и часть вины за это лежала на нем, Дженсене.  
Призвав огонь, маг сжег карту, так же как ранее записи с символами.  
— Зачем ты сюда пришел?  
— Что случилось? — спросил в ответ Джаред, плотно закрывая дверь. — Что им от тебя надо? Почему они стоят за дверью?  
Дженсен накинул на комнату паутину тишины.  
— Всего лишь меры предосторожности, — равнодушно повторил он слова Первого слуги, пряча освещенные магией глаза.  
— Предосторожности?.. Да я думал, ты уже мертв!  
— И с чего мне быть мертвым? — насмешливо спросил Дженсен и, как только магия оставила его, поднял голову.  
Джаред раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Ты же слышал, что я говорил: одного касания будет достаточно! А теперь они стоят за твоей дверью.  
— Откуда ты узнал о прикосновении?  
— Проклятый пепел, маг, ты слушаешь меня?! Тебе нужно уходить! Я помогу. Давай уйдем вместе. Если необходимо, я могу быть незаметным. Мы…  
— Много слов, Джаред.  
Осекшись на полуслове, Джаред изумленно посмотрел на него.  
— Да, мне известно твое имя, недомаг. Ты сам назвал его при первой встрече, — Дженсен кивнул на постель. — Садись.  
Он молчал, пока Джаред садился на кровать, и решал, что можно рассказать. Только когда тишина затянулась, он продолжил:  
— У меня со Слугами возникло недопонимание, которое вскоре разрешится.  
— Недопонимание какого плана?  
— Исторического, — Дженсен легко пожал плечами. — Последняя война случилась не так уж давно, и маги сыграли там не последнюю роль. Впрочем, тебе это и так известно. Они всего лишь предупредили меня.  
— И продемонстрировали это всему дворцу?  
— У каждого свои рычаги давления.  
Джаред опустил голову и шумно выдохнул. Какое-то время он молчал, разглядывая выложенный камнями пол.  
— Ты действительно мне нравишься, маг, — заговорил он, поднимая взгляд. — Даже твое высокомерие… оно очаровывает.  
Дженсен с силой стиснул зубы, стараясь не дать чувствам, что вызвали у него эти слова, отразиться на лице.  
— Увидев тебя, окруженного ими, я испугался. Все те истории о войне, что рассказывала бабка… Я не знаю, сколько в них правды, но… Боги свидетели, увидев тебя сегодня, я испугался, — Джаред рассмеялся, взъерошивая у себя на затылке волосы. — Глупо. Ты же маг.  
Дженсен перевел дыхание.  
— Сегодня ты опять пропустил мое представление.  
— У меня еще будет шанс завтра.  
— Разрешишь мне остаться на ночь?  
— Как будто мое несогласие тебя остановит.  
Джаред обхватил его за запястья и притянул к себе, вынуждая встать между ног. Запрокинув голову, он широко улыбнулся:  
— Ты прав, маг, не остановит. Я остаюсь.

***

Дженсен нехотя открыл глаза. Судя по едва согревшемуся воздуху, солнце только начало подниматься из-за горизонта. Еще один источник жара крепко прижимался к нему со спины. Тело, насытившееся за ночь магией, переполняла энергия, и Дженсен готов был приступить к осуществлению задуманного. Ему предстояли тяжелый день и длинная ночь, а еще… пришло время проститься с недомагом.  
Маг осторожно развернулся и принялся наблюдать за спящим Джаредом. За ночь тот осунулся еще больше, и Дженсена впервые стало беспокоить, как сильно он навредил ему за эти несколько дней.  
Вчерашнее признание жгло изнутри, заставляя сомневаться в себе. И Дженсен знал, что дальше будет только хуже. Гораздо хуже, потому что ему придется наживую разрывать образовавшуюся связь.  
Отстранившись от Джареда, насколько позволяла узкая койка, Дженсен прикрыл глаза рукой. Сосредоточиться на чем-то одном было сложно, и он погрузился в медитативный транс. Шум нового дня растворился и исчез в тишине.  
— Ты ведь не спишь?  
Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, Джаред лежал рядом, растрепанный и еще сонный. Воздух в комнате значительно нагрелся — должно быть, прошло не меньше часа с тех пор, как он погрузился в медитацию.  
— Нет, — ответил Дженсен и убрал с лица занемевшую руку.  
— Ты чем-то обеспокоен?  
— Может быть.  
— Из-за священных слуг или из-за того, что твой дар подводит тебя?  
— Подводит не дар, а магия.  
— Разве это не одно и то же?  
Маг улыбнулся его невежеству. А Джаред и не думал останавливаться на одном вопросе.  
— Если дело в недостатке магии, разве ты не сказал, что я подхожу?  
— Дар к магии не означает саму магию. Магия везде, мы лишь умеем ее черпать. Кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже.  
— И растения, и животные…  
— Как правило, основной источник силы. Магию нельзя украсть, она должна быть как отдана, так и взята добровольно. Природа отдает ее добровольно. Маг берет ее добровольно. Но здесь все иначе.  
— Поэтому люди и не подходят?  
Дженсен, согласно прикрыв глаза, кивнул.  
— Но все слухи о магах и о куртизанках, их обслуживающих…  
— Не лишены правды. Похоть, желание, страсть — сексуальная энергия примитивна и малоэффективна, но куда проще в управлении. Ее легко желать, ее легко забирать. Проще, чем силу природы.  
— Но ты сказал, что я подхожу, — вновь повторил Джаред. — Значит…  
Дженсен перевернулся на другой бок, скидывая тонкое одеяло к ногам.  
— Маг?.. Эй, маг, твоя манера игнорировать вопросы просто невыно…  
— Сегодня мы видимся в последний раз, — перебил Дженсен. — Этот день для нас последний во дворце. Уже завтра свадебная процессия и мы вместе с ней двинемся в город, а затем придет время покинуть это место.  
— Но я…  
Растерянный голос Джареда заставил невесело улыбнуться. Не оборачиваясь, Дженсен поднялся и натянул рубаху.  
— Почему нельзя проделать путь домой вместе, раз уж нам все равно идти одной дорогой?  
— Потому что я маг, а ты… — пауза была слишком долгой.  
— Шарлатан?  
— Недомаг, — хмыкнул Дженсен и все же обернулся.  
Джаред смотрел прямо, и никакой обиды, которую он хотел показать голосом, в глазах не было. Обнаженный, загорелый, словно светящийся изнутри — он являл собой воплощенное искушение. Даже заострившиеся от усталости скулы и темные тени под рысьими глазами не портили общей картины полноценной жизненной силы.  
— Отдохни, — попросил Дженсен. — Ты плохо выглядишь.  
— И кто виноват? — смешок был почти горестным, и на мгновение внутри мага все застыло. Смог ли уже тот сложить воедино все то, что услышал от него? Смог ли догадаться?  
— Совсем меня измотал, — пожаловался Джаред. — Ненасытный. Одного не пойму — как ты на ногах держишься до сих пор. Тебе ведь сложнее пришлось.  
Вот и Дженсен не мог понять, как недомаг на ногах еще держится.  
— Знаешь, я всегда считал, что маги предпочитают более активную роль в постели.  
— Чаще всего так и есть, — но позволь он себе это, недомаг точно сегодня не встал бы. — Отдохни, — еще раз попросил Дженсен и накинул плащ.  
Магия бурлила и требовала выхода. Сегодняшнее шоу Восток запомнит навечно.  
Дженсен на мгновение задержался, в последний раз смотря на восседающего на его постели человека. Сожаление было почти осязаемым. Но он должен был его оставить. Он не должен был это начинать. С того самого момента, как понял, что парень подходит.  
 _«Придет день, и ваше сердце пойдет наперекор разуму. Нельзя принимать его сторону, нельзя поддаваться эмоциям. В эмоциях мага таится величайшая сила, но путь, на который они приведут — это путь смерти. И, выбирая его, маг обрекает на гибель не только себя, но и того, кого выбрало его сердце»._  
Мастер не начал обучение до тех пор, пока не убедился, что они уяснили смысл его слов. Магу нельзя любить, магу нельзя привязывать к себе. Природа самодостаточна и сильна, она отдает ровно столько, сколько может отдать. Человеческий разум слаб, а разум, подавленный эмоциями, еще и беззащитен. Маг не может не черпать добровольно отдаваемую энергию. То, что при единовременном контакте, завязанном лишь на физиологии, приводит к небольшому восполнению силы, при эмоциональной связи увеличивается в разы. Маг, черпающий силу у близкого человека, практически бессмертен. Но и цена за это несоизмеримо высока.  
Ему пришлось сделать выбор, которого он планировал избегать всегда. И делал его каждый раз, когда недомаг с завидным упорством продолжал свои расспросы.  
Ответственность и тяжесть проступка останется с ним до конца его дней, но Дженсен ни на мгновение не жалел о содеянном. И не только потому, что выжил лишь благодаря сидящему перед ним человеку, но и потому что чувствовал то, что никогда в жизни не надеялся почувствовать.  
— Подожди, — окликнул Джаред, когда мага уже обступили с трех сторон безмолвные тени, — ответь мне на один вопрос. Только один. И я отстану. Обещаю, что не буду спрашивать, почему я подхожу. По рукам?  
Поколебавшись, Дженсен все же склонил в согласии голову и раздраженно кивнул священным слугам, прося отойти.  
— Почему говорят, что сердце западного мага подобно льду? Ты горячий, маг. Я тебя чувствовал, я знаю. Ты горячий, как огонь. Как эта пустыня. Обжигающий. Ты… — Джаред оборвал сам себя, поймав тяжелый, непроницаемый взгляд, которым одарил его Дженсен. — Да, конечно, мой вопрос… Если маги берут только добровольно отданное, то почему они никогда не любят? Разве любящий в ответ человек — это не тот, кто отдаст все добровольно?  
Дженсен все же вздрогнул.  
Так и было. Маг забирает.  
Он забрал у недомага пару лет его жизни. И если будет находиться рядом, то не пройдет и года, как заберет ее всю. Рано или поздно, но Джаред осознает, что ничего не дается безвозмездно.  
— Ты… — Дженсен откашлялся, — ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, недомаг. Сердце западного мага подобно льду. Поэтому ты никогда не смог бы стать магом. Твое сердце подобно солнцу.  
И, развернувшись, он вышел в коридор, минуя священных слуг.  
— Эй, — Джаред опять окликнул его. Полуголый, с небрежно замотанной на талии рубахой, он встал в дверях и скрестил руки на груди. — Эй, маг! Несмотря на то, что ты ушел от ответа, я сдержу обещание. Но взамен… приходи на мое выступление. Пусть это станет твоим прощанием.  
Оставив просьбу без ответа, Дженсен скрылся за поворотом коридора.

Приглашенные гости всех сословий приносили дары своему правителю и его молодой невесте. Среди подарков были и искуснейшей работы вазы из тончайшего фарфора, и изящные золотые украшения, и ограненные алмазы, сапфиры, рубины и изумруды. Золото текло рекой. Статуэтки птиц выглядели так, словно готовы были ожить и взмыть ввысь со своих постаментов. То и дело мелькало тончайшее редкое кружево, созданное руками западных мастеров.  
Но дыхание у зрителей перехватывало не из-за этой роскоши, потерявшей свою ценность в многообразии и изобилии, а из-за необычных диковинок, что изловчились привезти с собой гости со всего мира. Так, в дар были принесены поющие камни из Долины забвения и мерцающие в ночи листья из непроходимого Безмолвного леса.  
Среди этих сокровищ находились предметы, которыми Дженсен и сам не отказался бы обладать. Они притягивали его взгляд, привлекая своей собственной первобытной магией.  
На шестой день свадебных церемоний не наблюдалось праздного хаоса отгремевших торжеств. Большинство артистов, получив причитающееся им вознаграждение, были выпровожены за ворота, и во дворце остались только те, кому выпала честь выступать перед молодой семьей.  
Дженсену было все равно. Поскольку церемония проходила в восточном крыле, он очень осторожно использовал магию. Чудеса, демонстрируемые им, не несли в себе никакой душевной отдачи. Сохраняя силы, он показывал то, что было эффектно, но не требовало особых затрат энергии. В конце концов, он знал, что приглашен был не за свое искусство, а за то, кем оно демонстрировалось.  
Полы плаща взметнулись в воздух, когда Дженсен остановил магию, медленно растворяя ее в жилах и смешивая с кровью. Его глаза начали приобретать естественный цвет.  
Подняв голову, маг встретился с пристальным взглядом Джареда, наблюдающего за представлением из отдаленного конца зала. Недомаг выглядел лучше, чем днем, но магу совершенно не нравилось, как тот не сводит с него обеспокоенных глаз.  
«Хватит, Джаред. Отпусти».  
Подходило время церемонии клятв, подходило его, Дженсена, время. Пластина, зашитая в плаще, согревала плечо и напоминала о его неизбежном будущем.  
Отведя взгляд, он поклонился эмиру и шагнул назад, в толпу, теряясь в ней. Священные слуги, оглянувшись на принимающего дары эмира, поспешили следом. Но Дженсен не беспокоился по этому поводу. Они недолго смогут следовать за ним.  
Пока было время, он вышел в сад. Ночной холод пробирал до костей, но дышать там оказалось легче. Опустившись возле безмолвного фонтана, маг зачерпнул воды и сделал быстрый глоток. Зубы заломило.  
Один из священных слуг выступил вперед и жестом указал в сторону дворца, недвусмысленно намекая о необходимости вернуться на торжество.  
— Еще несколько минут, — попросил Дженсен и закрыл глаза, слушая ночь. Ветер слабо обдувал его лицо, жаля почти морозным холодом, и маг решился.  
Глубоко вдохнув, он открылся магии и резко выдохнул. Слабость накатила мгновенно, заставляя вцепиться пальцами в гладкий борт, но Дженсен все равно не пожалел о содеянном. Послание, подхваченное ветром, начало свой путь, и если он сегодня не выживет, оно все равно дойдет до гильдии и найдет его мастера. В случае чего, его наставник приглядит за недомагом. Мастер обязательно исправит ошибки, допущенные его учеником.  
Дженсен поднялся и, проигнорировав двинувшихся за ним слуг, пошел в сторону зала. Людей стало больше, и на то, чтобы найти место с обзором на все громадное помещение, потребовалось какое-то время. Джаред уже готовился к выступлению.  
Он ходил возле неглубокого, круглой формы бассейна, устанавливая в воде высокие факелы. В этом ему помогали несколько человек, чьи лица Дженсен видел раньше, но никогда не обращал на них особого внимания.  
Сняв рубашку, Джаред остался в черных штанах местного свободного покроя. Волосы он перехватил широкой повязкой, пряча за ней отросшие пряди. Судя по приготовлениям, Джаред собирался демонстрировать местное искусство.  
Дженсен подавил улыбку, вспомнив, как на торговой площади, в их первый день знакомства, тот и не думал прекращать свое выступление, несмотря на перехваченное магом внимание публики.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Дженсен прислонился к стене. Свет в праздничной зале уже приглушили, и сейчас он почти сливался со стеной.  
Первый слуга с поклоном представил факира эмиру и встал возле него. Правитель коротко кивнул, давая соизволение начать, и Джаред, оглядев зал в последний раз, ступил в воду.  
Вначале заиграла флейта, к ней плавно присоединился думбек, а затем защелкали сагаты. Прислушиваясь к их размеренному ритму, Джаред взмахнул руками. Закрепленные на витых цепочках чаши взлетели в воздух и вспыхнули огнем. Шагая по воде, Джаред начал стремительно вращать их, вырисовывая огненные фигуры и символы в пространстве перед собой. В свое выступление он вплетал все: и музыку, и движение воды под ногами. После очередного намеренно резкого шага брызги взметнулись вверх и, когда чаша пролетела над ними, вспыхнули, словно россыпь радужных звезд.  
Пламя из чаш поочередно касалось окружающих Джареда факелов, пока огонь не взял его в плотное кольцо. На гладкой загорелой коже заиграли алые блики, разрисовывая ее причудливыми оттенками. Казалось, сам огонь танцевал на обнаженном теле.  
Изогнувшись, Джаред выпрыгнул из воды в заднее сальто. Водопады брызг поднялись вслед за ним и вспыхнули в высоте. Музыка нарастала, плавная и волнующая, и Джаред следовал ее зову. Огонь в его руках зажил самостоятельной жизнью. Больше не было чаш. Пламя словно вырывалось из пальцев, извергалось из горла, скатывалось по обнаженной коже. Джаред двигался в одном ему известном танце. Он тушил огонь между рук, поднимал его из воды, падал в бассейн, почти полностью скрываясь за пламенем.  
Маг не мог глаз отвести от сильного ловкого тела, с такой легкостью совершающего то, что невозможно было себе даже вообразить. В какой-то момент факелы по периметру вспыхнули особенно ярко. Они осветили завороженную действием публику и стремительно сгорели до основания — так могла бы истаять восковая свеча. Когда пламя коснулось воды, она тут же вспыхнула. Огненное кольцо окружило движущийся в танце силуэт, казалось бы заключая его в пламенную тюрьму.  
Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Джаред запрокинул голову и резко выдохнул. Огонь взвился ввысь и разошелся по потолку алым валом. Жар этого пламени дошел и до замершего у стены Дженсена. Теперь казалось, что недомаг пылал в огне, что он сам стал им.  
Джаред продолжал свой танец. Под ликующие выкрики толпы он извлек со дна бассейна две сабли и стал раскручивать их над собой. На лезвиях мгновенно заиграл огонь, и языки пламени потекли к рукам факира, обвивая их, словно змеи.  
То, как недомаг смешивал огонь и воду, как двигался среди них, словно являлся их неотделимой частью, это… Дженсен не мог этого отрицать. В происходящем было больше магии, чем во всем том, что демонстрировал он сам получасом ранее. Недомагу не нужно было ни плаща, ни освещенных магией глаз, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, ему достаточно было самого себя. И он как никто другой смог это показать — собой, своим телом и своим мастерством.  
Дженсен не двинулся с места до тех пор, пока выступление не подошло к концу. Он впитывал в себя образ недомага, запоминал его и бережно сохранял в памяти, зная, что даже если выживет, их путям больше не пересечься.  
Дженсен вспомнил их первую встречу. Вспомнил свое презрение к посмевшему продолжить выступление факиру, вспомнил подошедшего к нему незнакомца с внешностью восточного принца и открыто протянутой для приветствия ладонью западного человека. Никакое время не сотрет из памяти то, как смотрели на него эти смешливые рысьи глаза. Он и не хотел забывать.  
Выступление закончилось. Огонь в бассейне погас в одно короткое мгновение, и факелы по всему залу вспыхнули ярким светом, освещая все еще загипнотизированных представлением зрителей.  
Джаред поклонился эмиру и его невесте и вышел из воды, стряхивая наваждение. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, а по спине и шее катился пот, но он не выглядел уставшим.  
Несомненно, недомаг был достоин благословения эмира, и Дженсен надеялся, что завтра тот его получит. Пусть ему, Дженсену, и не удастся это увидеть.  
Следующие выступления прошли для него незамеченными, наступило время церемонии принесения клятв. Как и предполагалось, священные слуги были вынуждены покинуть мага, чтобы присутствовать возле своего господина.  
Дженсен тоже не стал больше тянуть и так ускользающее время. Собственное выступление, послание мастеру и сила проклятого восточного крыла вытянули из него слишком много магии.  
Кинув последний долгий взгляд на обозревающего зал недомага, Дженсен скользнул в боковой коридор и растворился в темноте.

Привалившись к стене, маг подрагивающей рукой нащупал в плаще пластину, но сил, чтобы извлечь ее с помощью магии, у него не осталось. Тогда он надрезал ткань кинжалом, одним из тех, что остались после Джареда в его комнате, и, наконец, сжал амулет в руках.  
Холод пластины успокаивал, позволял сосредоточиться. Собрав остатки сил, Дженсен послал слабый импульс и вздохнул с облегчением, когда все сработало. Печать осыпалась к ногам. Легкость, затопившая тело, оглушила.  
Осторожно выпрямившись, Дженсен сделал два пробных шага. Амулет не подвел. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал в теле такую опьяняющую свободу. Стены больше не давили на него.  
Расправив плечи, Дженсен поторопился продолжить путь. Огонь уверенно вспыхнул в руке.  
Руководствуясь знаками, маг быстро нашел место, где останавливался в последний раз. После этого шаги его замедлились, но он все равно не позволил себе сбиться с пути, следуя за символами, словно за путеводной нитью.  
Каменный пол под уклоном начал уходить вниз, свидетельствуя о приближающихся пещерах и конце пути. Гладкие стены сменились шероховатыми, затянутыми липкой паутиной. Чтобы увидеть очередной знак, Дженсену то и дело приходилось расчищать их поверхность.  
В тишине стал слышен звук капающей воды.  
Из ниоткуда под ноги выскочила потревоженная змея, и Дженсен поднял выше руку, осветив огненной сферой раскинувшийся перед ним лабиринт. Сомнений не было, он достиг подземных пещер.  
Но минуло не меньше четверти часа, прежде чем он, наконец, пересек границу садов Внутреннего кольца. Зеленая чаща, несущая гибель его виду, теперь находилась прямо над головой и, вступив в ее подземные владения, Дженсен ощутил разрушающее воздействие даже под защитой амулета. Пластина, крепко зажатая в руке, нагрелась.  
Тоннель закончился неожиданно. Двери не было, только каменная стена. Маг пристально всматривался в неровную пористую породу, пытаясь найти символы или подсказки, но так ничего и не увидел. Карта всего лишь указывала на дверь, но не говорила, как ее пройти.  
Маг принялся нажимать на выступы, осторожно прощупывая скалистую поверхность магией. Даже с амулетом использование силы в садах давалось ему с трудом. Не было прежнего оглушающего бессилия, но и четкость восприятия ушла.  
Проход не открывался. Он пробовал простукивать, пробовал давить, осмотрел боковые стены и потолок, но ничего, похожего на рычаг, рядом не оказалось.  
Не сразу, но сердце начало биться быстрее. Время ускользало, а стена все не поддавалась. Огонь в руке начал дрожать, лишний раз сообщая о нестабильности здешней магии.  
Стукнув рукой по стене, Дженсен присел на пол и привалился спиной к камню. Он не мог терять концентрации, только хладнокровие и ясный разум были способны помочь ему сейчас. А для этого нужно успокоиться.  
Когда сердце забилось в привычном ритме, маг погасил огонь и закрыл глаза. Тьма и тишина стали абсолютны. Полностью расслабившись, Дженсен приоткрыл веки. И резко обернулся назад.  
Проход, что он искал, оказался прямо перед ним. Теперь, когда в пещере стояла непроглядная тьма, слабый свет пробивался через пористую структуру камня, образуя недостающие символы.  
Поспешно поднявшись, Дженсен обвел их руками и медленно надавил пальцами у основания. Камень сдвинулся, и путь к святилищу наконец-то открылся.  
Маг застыл в проеме. В месте, куда он попал, огня не было — все освещалось ярким фосфоресцирующим светом подземных цветов. После полумрака их сияние почти ослепляло, и Дженсен прикрыл лицо рукой.  
Он поспешил осмотреться, как только свет перестал резать глаза. Неподалеку обнаружилась дверь, что вела в сады Внутреннего кольца. Маг покачал головой: насколько было проще, пройди он там. Но путь в сады был ему заказан. Он до сих пор помнил, как его скрутило от одного их посещения. Даже с амулетом он был бы не в состоянии добраться до выхода.  
Оставив метку на стене, Дженсен развернулся. Святилище представляло собой еще одну пещеру со множеством колонн, арок, переходов и ответвлений, только растительность здесь была куда более разнообразной, чем в природных тоннелях, что он проходил ранее. Светящиеся цветы пробивались меж камней, придавая стенам нежно-голубой перламутровый оттенок, густой мох устилал землю изумрудным ковром, а высокий потолок был усеян остроконечными сталактитами, обросшими испускающим свет сфагнумом.  
Тихо выдохнув, Дженсен двинулся вперед. Спешить было нельзя: неизвестно, как и какими ловушками охранялось святилище. Но и медлить он не имел права. Церемония принесения клятв давно завершилась, ритуальное принятие в семью уже должно было подходить к концу. Совсем скоро слуги отправятся на его поиски. И их не обманет тот фантом, что он создал для отвода глаз.  
Дженсен осторожно ступал по пружинящему под ногами мху, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он почти не замечал красоты этого места, ведомый своей целью. Где-то здесь хранилось то, ради чего он проделал этот путь: легендарный дар песков, на протяжения целого тысячелетия оберегающий правящую династию. Запечатанные в сосуд Слезы пустыни. И маг намеревался забрать их себе.  
Он благополучно миновал предполагаемые ловушки, сканируя пространство магией. Часть из них была неактивированной, и Дженсен предположил, что святилище просто подготовили к благословению молодой невесты.  
Спускаясь глубже под землю, он настороженно осматривался, но случившееся все равно застало его врасплох. Двое священных слуг, облаченных один в белые, другой в темные одежды, выросли перед ним в мгновение ока. Не ожидавший их так рано, Дженсен все же сумел быстро создать в воздухе огненный шар.  
— Проклятый жрец! — зашипел светлый слуга, метнувшись в сторону, уклоняясь от атаки.  
Темный слуга уже стоял у Дженсена за спиной, и еще один неожиданно материализовался из-за испускающей свет колонны. Сердце мага забилось в бешеном темпе. Слова Джареда о смертоносных прикосновениях слуг вспыхнули в его голове. Он не мог сейчас проиграть.  
Мысленно просчитывая пути к отступлению, Дженсен не сводил глаз с теней.  
— Действуйте, — приказал светлый слуга и шагнул назад, скрываясь за растущим из земли сталагмитом.  
Маг тоже не медлил, позволив более не сдерживаемой магии ринуться в атаку. Единственный его шанс заключался в стремительности. Он не знал ни способностей священных слуг, ни их силы, но то, о чем говорили легенды, не позволяло относиться к ним с пренебрежением.  
Еще два огненных шара полетели в стоящего по правую сторону слугу. Тот и не подумал уклоняться. Пламя объяло застывшее тело, слуга вспыхнул факелом, но уже через мгновение огонь словно впитался в темные одежды.  
Обескураженный произошедшим, Дженсен призвал воду, а затем и лед, но против слуг это было бесполезно. Его магия была бесполезна. Вот она — информация, до которой он так и не смог дотянуться: священные слуги поглощали любое воздействие, как поглощает свет непроглядная тьма.  
Неуязвимые для магии, они начали медленно сужать круг вокруг него. Их плавные текучие движения гипнотизировали, лишая воли — так змея душит в кольцах добычу.  
Перехватив в руке кинжал, Дженсен даже не надеялся, что это сработает. Но помогла случайность. Слуги никак не ожидали, что у него при себе будет оружие. Кинжал попал точно в цель. Священный слуга, прижав руки к горлу, захрипел. Капюшон слетел, открывая покрытое мелкими чешуйками вытянутое лицо. Изо рта хлынула темная кровь. Пошатнувшись, слуга упал и задергался в судорогах.  
Стремительная подсечка сбила Дженсена с ног. Второй слуга придавил его к земле, ногами стискивая ребра, а руками — горло. Наклонившись ниже, он зашипел, с ненавистью сужая свои змеиные глаза. Тонкие губы раскрылись, и из глубины рта высунулся длинный раздвоенный язык, почти касаясь лица Дженсена.  
— Не смей! Последний закат еще не наступил! Не смей его пить!  
Раздосадовано зашипев, змееподобная тварь отстранилась, но хватки на горле не ослабила.  
— Позже он будет твоим, — пообещал светлый слуга и, подойдя ближе, брезгливо оглядел мага. — Первый не мог покинуть господина, жрец, но он лично убедится, что ты доживешь до Заката.  
Последним закатом называли заключительный, седьмой день свадебных церемоний. А, следовательно, он пока будет жить. Только это сейчас и имело значение.  
Но когда пластину вырвали из его руки, Дженсен пожелал умереть. Последовавший откат стал хуже самого проклятого пекла. Его трясло и выворачивало, магия стремительно ускользала, как бы он ни старался ее контролировать.  
Стальная хватка, сжимавшая горло, не позволяла вдохнуть. Мир темнел, сужаясь до маленькой точки. Отчаянным выбросом магии Дженсен воззвал к земле, грубо вытягивая ее силу. Последовавший за этим толчок оглушил его, и висящие под сводом сталактиты обрушились на их головы.  
Ослепленный болью и нехваткой воздуха, маг не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как один каменный шип пронзил тело темного слуги насквозь и уперся заостренным основанием ему в грудь. Темная кровь хлынула на одежду, впитываясь в ткань и обжигая кожу. Но легший под руку амулет принес облегчение, помогая справиться с шоком.  
Взметнувшаяся в воздух пыль не позволяла разглядеть, что стало со светлым слугой. Дженсен хрипло застонал и попытался приподняться. Каменная крошка засыпала глаза, двойная тяжесть разрывала грудную клетку. Но с каждым резким вдохом маг постепенно приходил в себя. Голова раскалывалась на части, тело еще потряхивало, но магия больше не вытекала из него стремительным потоком.  
Дав себе небольшую передышку, Дженсен заставил труп взмыть в воздух. Змеиная кровь жгла кожу. Стоило ему приподняться, как заныли и ребра. Но он не мог заняться ими сейчас. Оставшиеся слуги где-то поджидали его и наверняка слышали шум.  
Оперевшись на стену, Дженсен осторожно поднялся на ноги. Улегшаяся пыль наконец позволила определить, насколько сильным оказался нанесенный святилищу ущерб. Пол усеивали каменные обломки, часть сталактитов опасно покачивалась под сводами пещеры.  
Обойдя опасный участок, Дженсен склонился над светлым слугой. Придавленный тяжелым камнем, тот не подавал признаков жизни.  
Прижимая руку к ноющим ребрам, маг шагнул под арку, спрятался в ее тени и начал озираться по сторонам. Святилище оказалось больше, чем он предполагал, и неизвестно было, где еще могла затаиться опасность.  
Дженсен должен был добраться до цели. Он слишком многим пожертвовал, чтобы проиграть сейчас.  
Шум в отдалении привлек его внимание, и Дженсен метнулся за очередную колонну. Потревоживший его звук стих. Только подземные воды капали со стен.  
Пластина в руке теперь почти обжигала, подгоняя. Та боль, что он испытал, лишившись амулета, была еще слишком свежа в памяти, она заставляла торопиться.  
Вскоре перед ним предстала уводящая к подземному озеру лестница. Выбитые ступени терялись у основания каменного моста, ведущего к центру водоема. Вода его, как и все здесь, мерцала мягким успокаивающим светом. Заканчивался мост постаментом из ослепительно белого камня.  
Сердце мага гулко застучало, и он поспешил вниз. Достигнув пьедестала, Дженсен замер. То, зачем он пришел, что было его целью долгие годы, предстало перед глазами. Сосуд жизни, легендарный дар, хранящий поколения восточной династии, мифические Слезы пустыни, чье существование гильдия вот уже пятьдесят лет подвергала сомнению. С детский лет услышанная история не отпускала его разум. Слезы пустыни считались даром песков, но откуда было взяться такой мощной магии на этой высушенной земле?..  
Дженсен протянул руку и коснулся их. Гладкий отшлифованный алмаз, заполненный янтарно-огненной жидкостью, послушно лег в ладонь. Золотая подвеска, мелодично звякнув, повисла в воздухе.  
Забыв как дышать, Дженсен рассматривал сосуд и не мог заставить себя двинуться с места. Его великая сила, та самая мощь, что лишь крепла с каждым последующим десятилетием, околдовывала. Он вспомнил, что слышал о даре, о его великой силе, дающей здоровье и долголетие. С этой силой любой маг смог бы жить вечно.  
Все сомнения развеялись. Это никак не могло быть создано пустыней, это было творением рук магов, и Дженсен обязан вернуть его домой.  
Сжав алмаз сильнее, он резко выдохнул: возобновившийся шум вернул его в действительность. Поднявшись по ступенькам, Дженсен оглядел пещеру. Переходы и колонны в пещере мало что позволяли увидеть. И он, не стремясь встретиться с причиной шума, двинулся в боковое ответвление. Он все еще должен был выжить. Слезы пустыни не были боевым артефактом, их прямое предназначение — поддержание и продление жизни. Он не поможет избежать насильственной смерти.  
Дженсен недолго плутал в пещерах, прислушиваясь к тишине, прежде чем вышел к знакомому туннелю. Устроенный им ранее обвал затруднил дорогу.  
На повороте ему под ноги неожиданно скатилось облаченное в черные одежды тело. Плавно вскочив на ноги, последний из темных слуг бросился в сторону, а ему навстречу шагнул скрытый плащом незнакомец. Одним неуловимым движением тот опрокинул слугу на землю, который теперь уже безвольным телом распластался по ней, лишившийся сознания.  
Незнакомец двинулся к застывшему, выхватившему огненный шар магу и замер, не дойдя пары шагов. Дженсен настороженно следил за его передвижениями, не уверенный, что ждать от стремительного незнакомца. То, как он расправился со слугой, впечатляло.  
Оказывается, не один вор воспользовался случаем проникнуть в святилище — это объясняло обезвреженные ловушки и отсутствие на пути у мага других слуг. Этот вор — судя по всему, не маг — сократил свой путь прямиком через сады, и его наглость не могла не поражать. Но он все равно опоздал.  
— Уходи, если хочешь жить, — спокойно предупредил Дженсен. Обычному человеку с ним никогда не справиться, каким бы искусным он ни был. И чужак должен был это понимать.  
Незнакомец вздрогнул. Шагнув назад, он поднес руку к капюшону, и, на мгновение заколебавшись, откинул его назад. Дженсен не смог сдержать удивленного, почти судорожного вздоха. Он бы узнал эти рысьи глаза даже через тысячу лет. Пусть они и не улыбались ему с привычным насмешливым прищуром.  
Еще одним вором, пробравшимся в святилище, был Джаред.  
А кто еще, как не дитя отданной в рабство восточной принцессы, мог знать дорогу в святилище? Дженсену следовало понять это раньше.  
Джаред перевел взгляд на его руку, обхватывающую сосуд, и словно окаменел.  
— Извини, маг, — напряженно проговорил он, — но даже тебе… я не могу позволить его забрать.  
Дженсен сильнее сжал пальцы на алмазе и отступил на шаг. Огненный шар в его руке задрожал, но не исчез.  
— Нам не следовало больше встречаться, Джаред, — с сожалением проговорил он.  
Недомаг побледнел еще сильнее, кинжал медленно перекатился в его руке.  
— Почему после стольких ловушек все закончилось именно так? Почему это должен быть ты? — почти жалобно спросил он. — Я не хочу... я не могу так. Отдай его мне. Пожалуйста.  
Дженсен отступил еще на шаг и погасил огонь. Даже зная, что стоит на кону, он все равно не мог сейчас убить его. Сердце громко стучало, мешая сделать необходимое. Но сила в руке отрезвила: сосуд принадлежал ему.  
В следующий момент глаза Джареда резко расширились, и он стремительно бросился вперед на мага, обхватывая его за плечи и разворачивая. Закрывая собой, как делал это когда-то давным-давно в купальнях.  
Ошеломленный его скоростью, Дженсен не сразу понял, только почувствовал, что произошло: прижавшееся к нему тело содрогнулось. Встретившись с ним глазами, Джаред улыбнулся. Капли крови собрались в уголках его губ, и он начал медленно оседать. Руки Дженсена сами собой двинулись, чтобы поддержать недомага. Забытый сосуд упал на пол. Взгляд быстро метнулся за спину, выхватывая активированную ловушку и усеянного иглами мертвого слугу.  
Точно такие же тончайшие лезвия пронзили и тело Джареда.  
Давясь кровью, тот медленно опустился на колени. Поддерживая его и не позволяя упасть на поврежденную спину, Дженсен одним взмахом руки вынул иглы и пережал воздушным потоком кровь.  
Когда он укладывал Джареда на бок, руки его дрожали, а сердце лихорадочно стучало. Обжигающая пластина чуть не выскользнула из пальцев, но маг вовремя ее подхватил. Это привело в чувство.  
Джаред в его руках закашлялся кровью.  
— Зачем... зачем ты… — пытаясь пережать магией и внутренние раны, бормотал Дженсен. — Проклятье...  
Недомаг закашлялся сильнее.  
— Я не собирался, — прерывисто выдохнул он, поворачивая лицо, — но защищать тебя, видимо, вошло в привычку.  
— Идиот, какой же идиот! Не говори. Помолчи хотя бы сейчас!  
Дженсен отчаянно пытался исцелить раны, но иглы, пронзившие тело, задели почти все жизненно важные органы, и то, что недомаг был еще жив, могло объясняться лишь его исключительной силой воли.  
— Перестань, — пробормотал Джаред, слабо перехватывая его руку. — Это бесполезно. Ты должен выслушать меня, пока не поздно.  
Оглянувшись на валяющийся рядом сосуд, Дженсен поднес его к истекающему кровью парню. Но, даже обладая неисчерпаемой жизненной силой, тот все равно не мог спасти того, кто уже стоял на грани смерти.  
— Он… не поможет.  
Дженсен и сам это понимал, но все равно цеплялся за надежду. Все что угодно, лишь бы не это. Постепенно, нить за нитью их связь разрывалась.  
— Я… всего лишь хотел спасти сестренку, — Джаред вновь закашлялся, с хрипом вдыхая и выдыхая. — После смерти бабки она… ушла в себя.  
— Хватит говорить.  
— Она не видит нашего мира.  
Магия не справлялась. Даже чувствуя сейчас боль Джареда как свою и умирая вместе с ним, Дженсен понимал, что не в силах его спасти.  
— Болезни души неизлечимы, — из последних сил сдерживая кровь, ответил он.  
— Дар сможет, — Джаред прикрыл глаза. — Это его прямое предназначение. Он может, — он с трудом приподнял тяжелые веки. — Пообещай, что сделаешь это. Пообещай мне, маг.  
Дженсен колебался, но ускользающая магия не позволяла ему тянуть с ответом.  
— Мое имя… Дженсен, — выговорил он.  
Джаред легко улыбнулся.  
— Ты не скажешь мне, почему я подхожу?  
Дженсен сглотнул ком в горле и прикрыл глаза. Этот ответ, даже сейчас, дался ему непросто:  
— Потому что, встретив тебя, мое сердце пошло наперекор разуму.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Джаред невидяще смотрел в пустоту перед собой. И в следующее мгновение маг задохнулся от боли. Рвалась их связь, и образовавшаяся в душе дыра причиняла боли во много раз больше, чем ускользающая из тела магия. Горечь потери ослепляла. Никогда раньше он не предполагал, что это будет так. Разум отказывался подчиняться. Руки действовали сами, стремясь спасти то, что уже было невозможно спасти.  
Рассудком он понимал, что поступает необдуманно, что нарушает только что данную собственным именем клятву, но вопящий инстинкт был сильнее. Взяв сосуд в руку, маг утонул разумом в янтарно-алой жидкости, растворился в ней, черпая как можно больше, беря столько, сколько был способен взять. И всю эту магию он направил в перевитое золотой цепочкой основание. Кристалл треснул, тягучая капля упала на не поднимающуюся больше в такт дыханию грудь. Склонившись над телом, Дженсен влил остатки величайшего дара в приоткрытый рот.  
Он разбил то, что не должно было быть разбитым. Он пролил слезы, которые не должны были пролиться. Он уничтожил сосуд. Но разум отказывался понимать это.  
Сидя у мертвого тела, Дженсен ждал. Он долго ждал, пока тело под его руками медленно остывало.  
Амулет звякнул и принялся медленно тлеть, обжигая пальцы. Дженсен заставил себя подняться. Он не мог здесь больше оставаться. Ему нечего было больше ждать.  
Опустошенный, маг двинулся к проходу. В голове осталась только одна мысль: «выжить». Нарушивший клятву, он должен был теперь уйти, чтобы сделать все возможное и сдержать данное обещание. А для этого ему предстояло выжить.

 

**Эпилог**

— Эй, фокусник, если не поспешишь, будешь дожидаться следующего каравана!  
Дженсен медленно приподнял голову, отвлекаясь от катившихся по земле костей. Досадные вздохи игроков подсказали, что и эта партия закончилась его победой.  
Маг равнодушно сгреб в ладонь горсть медных монет и, поднявшись с колен, закинул котомку на плечи.  
— Я готов, — сообщил он.  
Вместе с торговцем они пересекли малолюдную площадь. Свадебные торжества закончились неделю назад. Ярмарка по случаю церемонии подходила к концу. С базара все еще доносился перезвон бубнов, но прежнего оживления там не было.  
Для Дженсена эти дни прошли как в тумане. Затаившись в трущобах, он зализывал раны. Руки его были обожжены амулетом, ребра ныли, но ничто не могло сравниться с сосущей пустотой внутри. Он не хотел жить, но все равно выжил: тело само позаботилось о себе.  
Почему все пошло не так? Почему он не смог предвидеть произошедшего? Почему выбрался живым? Почему только он?  
Не было объявлено ни о разграблении святилища, ни о сгинувшем убийце, ни об отдавших свои жизни священных слугах. Но то и дело среди простого народа рыскала безмолвная стража — это Первый слуга искал бесследно исчезнувшего мага.  
Дженсен не знал, как пережил ту первую ночь. Святилище высушило не только его магию, но и отняло волю к жизни. Потеря связи сказалась на нем куда сильнее, чем он предполагал. Сил едва хватило, чтобы выползти за стены дворца. Всю оставшуюся ночь он пролежал на ледяном песке, видя перед собой стеклянный взгляд недомага.  
Маг жалел о том, что не смог помочь, о том, что использовал сосуд впустую, и о том, что сам уничтожил его… Уничтожил их обоих.  
Он бы и умер там, у стен, если бы не игравшие неподалеку мальчишки. Теперь впереди ждало позорное возвращение домой и унизительный суд гильдии. Он мог бы избежать этого, просто уйти следом, но почему-то все равно изо дня в день по крупицам вытягивал магию из высушенной солнцем земли.  
Разорвавшаяся связь больно жалила изнутри. Дженсен ждал, что за ним придут. Но никто не приходил. Оберегаемый неведомо кем, он оставался невидимкой для вездесущей стражи и к концу недели выполз из укрытия. Боль немного утихла, но нанесенная потерей глубокая рана останется с ним до конца жизни. Такого проклятие предавшего разум мага.  
Представившись фокусником, Дженсен договорился с первым же отбывающим караваном. Он знал, что его будут искать, но не мог здесь больше оставаться: пустыня вскоре вытянула бы все, что получилось соскрести. Впереди предстояло трудное путешествие домой.  
Выбранный караван был огромен. Множество навьюченных верблюдов терпеливо ожидали, готовые в любое время двинуться в дорогу. Медленно бредя за завернутым в белые одеяния кочевником, Дженсен равнодушно оглядывал животных.  
— Поедешь на этом, — грубый голос вернул его в действительность, и маг кивнул. Высокий длинноногий верблюд, покрытый короткой золотистой шерстью, мотнул головой. — Ее имя Аталла.  
Еще раз кивнув, Дженсен осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ноющие ребра, забрался на животное.  
Они двинулись в путь почти сразу. От стражи Дженсен укрылся магией. Поправив куфию, он ниже опустил голову, пряча глаза. Ничто в нем не напоминало мага: широкая местная одежда скрадывала фигуру, отросшая щетина прятала лицо. Он был похож на одного из тех неудачливых бродяг, которые ни с чем возвращались с Востока.  
Ворота остались позади, но Дженсен все же обернулся, задерживая взгляд на том, что слыло восточной сказкой. Этот город забрал у него слишком многое: гордость, самоуважение, мечту и… И Джареда. Проклятое гиблое место, где Дженсен увидел настоящую магию в руках того, кого называл шарлатаном. Во всем недомаге и его фокусах было больше чуда, чем сотворил за свою жизнь Дженсен. Как так могло получиться, что человек без дара понимал магию лучше, чем человек, ее творящий? Почему он был вынужден там остаться?  
Город постепенно отдалялся, готовый исчезнуть за песчаными дюнами, и Дженсен отвернулся. Утреннее солнце нещадно палило, слезы застилали глаза, но маг упрямо смотрел вперед. Он примет свое наказание.  
Когда позади кто-то подсел, Дженсен не оглянулся, сосредоточенный на ослепляющем сиянии, и вздрогнул только после того, как холодное лезвие прижалось к шее.  
— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой ты должен жить? — Дженсен резко дернулся и лезвие, приставленное к горлу, впилось в кожу.  
Медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать нападающего, маг повернул голову. Кинжал сильнее вдавился в горло, пуская кровь, но дальше не двинулся. После слепящего света перед глазами плясали темные пятна, и только переждав, Дженсен смог увидеть скрытое шешем лицо. Сердце его на мгновение остановилось, а потом застучало с удвоенной силой.  
Ему не нужно было видеть всего лица, чтобы понять, кто перед ним. Он узнал эти глаза.  
— Ну же, маг, я жду.  
Дженсен, не чувствуя больше ни холода металла на горле, ни крови, стекающей по коже, пытался вспомнить как дышать.  
— Дженсен, — произнес он осипшим голосом, — меня зовут Дженсен.  
Напряженная рука у горла задрожала, и лезвие сильнее врезалось в кожу.  
— Вот как, — хрипло рассмеялся Джаред и отвел руку. — А разве это и не есть та причина, по которой я должен тебя убить?  
Дженсен ощупал горло, стирая кровь.  
— Ты жив, — он не сводил взгляда с рысьих глаз.  
— Твоими стараниями, должно быть.  
Подняв руку, маг потянулся и приспустил шеш, открывая тронутое многодневной щетиной лицо. Он все еще не мог поверить своим глазам.  
— Ты жив…  
Перехватив его за локоть, Джаред сам потянул повязку ниже.  
— Я был удивлен не меньше. Меня выбросили за стенами и, кажется, прошло несколько дней, прежде чем я полностью исцелился и начал осознавать, что дышу, — он на мгновение замолк. — Потом я принялся искать тебя.  
Дженсен не знал что ответить. Там, в святилище, когда он расколол алмаз, то действовал инстинктивно. Это не должно было сработать, не для того предназначался величайший дар. Но недомаг сидел перед ним. Живой.  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Джаред, когда пауза затянулась. — Ты же за ним пришел, так ведь? И ты поклялся мне на своем имени!  
— Я не мог не попробовать.  
Джаред горько рассмеялся.  
— Попробовать?.. Дар был тем, что могло спасти ее. Моя маленькая сестренка, единственный родной мне человек, и я подвел ее. Он принадлежал ей по праву рождения, маг! Он должен был спасти ее! Как ты мог так поступить?! Почему?..  
— Тебе он тоже принадлежал по праву рождения, — глухо ответил Дженсен. — Мне жаль. Но вернись мы в прошлое, я бы поступил точно так же.  
Джаред невесело улыбнулся и опустил голову магу на плечо.  
— Почему даже сейчас я не могу убить тебя? Мне кажется, я ненавижу тебя за это еще больше. Ты всему причина. Если бы тебя не было, то я...  
— Тебе следовало прийти к этому выводу раньше и не закрывать меня собой, — со вздохом перебил Дженсен, обнимая рукой за шею и ближе притягивая Джареда к себе. — Прости меня за это.  
Караван медленно двигался вперед. Слезы скорбящего по сестре брата падали на шею мага. И тот скорбел вместе с ним. Не только по незнакомому ребенку, но и из-за восстанавливающейся между ними связи. Ему придется разорвать ее вновь, и теперь, зная, что его ждет, Дженсен с ужасом ждал этого времени. Но только так он мог сберечь жизнь недомага.  
Они проделают этот путь вместе. Дженсен сделает все возможное, чтобы все-таки сдержать слово и спасти его сестру, а потом каждый пойдет своей дорогой.  
Когда Джаред отстранился, солнце стояло высоко в небе. На лице недомага не было ни следа от слез.  
Отодвинувшись вместе с ним, Дженсен провел рукой по шее и замер. А затем быстро провел еще раз. Пореза не было. Он ощупывал кожу, но она была невредима.  
Джаред с недоумением следил за его движениями, не понимая причины взволнованности. Резко повернувшись — так, что заныли заживающие ребра — Дженсен требовательно потянул рубашку вверх, обнажая спину недомага.  
— Что ты…  
Ни единого шрама.  
— Эй, маг?!  
Потянув рубаху и на груди, Дженсен внимательно осмотрел кожу там, где упала Слеза. Едва заметная золотистая родинка — это все, что осталось.  
Опустив руки, Дженсен отстранился и неверяще рассмеялся.  
— Маг?..  
Дженсен положил раскрытую ладонь на голую грудь Джареда и выпустил магию, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
— Слезы… — он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри человеческого тела мощно пульсирует огромная сила. — Это всегда были слезы. — Дженсен отстранился и усмехнулся: — Похоже, ты все-таки обрел свою магию, недомаг.  
Видя недоумение в глазах Джареда и сам не до конца осознавая произошедшее, он указал на свою невредимую шею.  
Целое тысячелетие Слезы оставались слезами. И сейчас они жили внутри живого человека.  
Проклятая восточная сказка. Она все-таки нашла их.  
Дженсен развернулся, вновь обращая лицо к солнцу, и улыбнулся. Он думал о недомаге. Теперь тот сможет спасти свою сестру, теперь тот сможет спасти кого угодно. И кто знает, может быть, сила священного сосуда способна уберечь его и от магии Дженсена. Может быть, обычный человек способен быть с магом.  
Дженсен не знал всех ответов, не знал, захочет ли Джаред остаться с ним, но он знал, что сам жаждет этого. Его мечта находилась в его руках. И так просто он от нее не откажется.


End file.
